la gran aventura
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: Un chico un rival dos amores muchos amigos que mas puede haber en una historia lee como manuel se combierte en campeon de la escuela de los pokedex holders y enamora a mas de una chica
1. Chapter 1

BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC QUE TRATARA DE LOS POKEDEX HOLDERS DESDE KHANTO HASTA UNOVA2 BUENO ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

PD: POKEMON ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHA TAJIRI Y NO MIO :OKAY:

LA AVENTURA DE MANUEL.

CAPITULO 1: EL PRIMER DIA.

ZZZZZZZ. ZZZZZZ. ZZZZZ.

DESPIERTA YA MANUEL- GRITO MARIA LA MADRE DE MANUEL- NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA

POSTERIORMENTE EL CHICO BRINCA DE LA CAMA Y SOPRESA YA ESTABA CAMBIADO SOLO SE HACIA EL DORMIDO

YA VOY MADRE-GRITO DE FORMA LEVE-

EL CHICO LLEGO A LA COSINA Y COMIO SU DESAÑUNO

ESPERO TE PORTES BIEN EN LA ESCUELA-DIJO MARIA - Y NO PELEES TANTO CON TODOS LOS ENTRENADORES QUE TE CRUZES NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS

CLARO MA-ASINTIO EL PELI NEGRO- ADEMAS HOY EN LA ESCUELA Q SOLO SE PUEDE LLEVAR UN POKEMON PERO SOLO UNO

Y CUAL LLEVARAS-PREGUNTO SU MADRE -

CREO Q A MI STARAPTOR PARA IR MAS RAPIDO.

PUES VETE LLENDO Q SON LA 6:50 -DIJO SU MADRE CON TONO BURLESCO-

OO CIERTO ADIOS MAMA -VA CON SU MADRE LE DA UN BESO Y SE DESPIDE- ADIOS

ADIOS CUIDATE HIJO -DIJO SU MADRE ALGO SONRIENTE-

BIEN STARAPTOR SAL -SACA SU POKEBALL Y SALE DICHO POKEMON-

STARAPTOR: STARA

POSTERIOR MENTE SE SUBE A EL Y VUELAN

YA EN CIUDAD VERDE

FUUI LLEGE -DIJO EL CHICO SUSPIRANDO CUANDO UNA CHICA CORRE DIRECTO A EL Y LOS DOS CAEN-

MANUEL: AU OYE ESTAS BIEN

SAPPHIRE: COMO ESTARE BIEN TE ME PUSISTE EN EL CAMINO ACASO NO VES

MANUEL: OYE TU FUESTE LA Q NO ME DISTES Y ME DERRIDASTE-DIJO MANUEL ALGO ENOJADO-

SAPPHIRE: COMO SEA Y DIME QUE HACES A QUI NUNCA TE E VISTO

MANUEL: SOY MANUEL ME ACABAN DE METER A ESTA ESCUELA Y SE VE MUY BIEN

SAPPHIRE: CLARO HASTA QUE LA CONOSCAS

MANUEL: UUM ESTO SUENA RARO PERO COMO DIME CUAL ES TU NOMBRE

SAPPHIRE: SOY SAPPHIRE SOY UNA ENTRENADORA QUE BIENE DE VILLA RAIZ PERO OYE DEJEMOS DE PRESENTACIONES PORQUE SE NOS HACE TARDE

MANUEL: O CIERTO DISCULPA Y EN QUE SALON VAS

SAPPHIRE 3.-A Y TU

MANUEL: O QUE BIEN YO IGUAL

SAPPHIRE: BUENO VAMOS QUE LA PROFESORA NOS ESTARA ESPERANDO

MANUEL: OK VAMOS

Y HACI LOS 2 CHICHOS FUERON CORRIENDO AL SALON PERO AL LLEGAR ENCONTRARONA LA PROFESORA

SAPPHIRE.:O PERDON MAESTRA POR LA TARDANZA PODEMOS ENTRAR.

SKYLA: PORQUE HAS LLEGADO TARDE

SAPPHIRE: PUES ...- ENTONCES MANUEL SALIO DE ATRAS Y LE DIJO A LA MAESTRA-

MANUEL: PERDON MAESTRA ESQUE LA DISTRAGE ADEMAS MI STARATOR SE LE OCURRIO LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE COMO UN MAGIKARP EN PLENO VUELO-ENTONCES LA MAESTRA SONRIO Y SAPPHIRE SE SONROJO-

SKYLA: DEACUERDO PASA PERO ANTES TU ERES EL ESTUDIANTE NUEVO NOO

MANUEL: SI

SKYLA: BUENO DEJAME PRESENTARE ¡ATENCION ! ESTE ES SU NUEVO COMPAÑERO SE LLAMA MANUEL

MANUEL: HOLA A TODOS ESPERO NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN

SKYLA: BUENO SIENTATE EN EL ASIENTO 9 -A LO Q MANUERL ASINTIO SENTANDOSE-

SKYLA: BUENO EN ESTA CLASE DE FISICA LE ENSEÑARE LA GRAVEDAD

PERO ENTONCES UNA CHICA DE CABBELO AZUL FALDA ROSA Y BOTAS ROSAS SALUDO A MANUEL POR ATRAS

?: HOLA

MANUEL: HOLA-UN POCO SORPRENDIDO-

?: ME QUIERO PRESENTAR MI NOMBRE ES PLATINA

MANUEL: O QUE GENIAL TU NOMBRE ES MUY BONITO

PLATINA. O GRACIAS-SONROJANDOSE MUCHO-

PERO ENTONCES UN RUBY DE OJOS NARANJA LOS MOLESTO

PEARL: OIGAN SERA MEJOR QUE DEJEN DE HABLAR QUE LA MAESTRA SE ENOJARA

MANUEL: CIERTO OI Q PONE MUCHOS CASTIGOS

PLATINA: NI QUE LO DIJAS JEJE-UN POCO TRISTE POR CORTAR LA CONVERSACION-

ENTONCES MANUEL VOLTIO

Y OYO EN EL OIDO

PEARL: OYE PRIMERO ME PRESENTO SOY PEARL Y SEGUNDO SUPONGO QUE ACABS DE ENTABLAR AMISTAD CON SIR PLATINA BERLITS

MANUEL SOLO SE QUEDO CALLADO Y SORPRENDIDO

HORAS DESPUES LLEGO EL RESESO MANUEL COMPRO SU COMIDA Y SE SENTO EN UNA BANCA EN EL PATIO

MANUEL: VAYA NO ME LO ESPERADA YO MANUEL AMIGO DE PLATINA Q LOCO

ENTONCES LLEGARON 3 PERSONAS

PLATINA: HOLA MANUEL-SONRIO MUY AFECTIVAMENTE-

PEARL: HOLA BRO COMO ESTAS

DIAMOND: HACIE Q TU ERES EL FAMOSO MANUEL BUENO ME PRESENTO SOY DIAMOND

MANUEL: HOLA DIAMOND MUCHO JUSTO

ENTONCES ELLOS SE SENTARON EN LA MESA AL HABER 2 ASIENTOS CADA LADO SE ACOMODARON HACI

MANUEL-PEARL

PLATINA-DIAMOND

ENTONCES DE ENTRE LOS ARBOLES SALIO SAPPHIRE

SAPPHIRE: HOLAAAA -CON UNA GRAM SONRISA-

MANUEL SOLO PUDO CAERSE PARA ATRAS POOR SEMEJANTE SUSTO ENTONCES PLATINA FUE A SU AUXILO

PLATINA: MANUEL ESTAS BIEN - TOMANDO SU NUCA CON DEDICADESA-

MANUEL: AMMMM SI GRACIAS -DIJO ESTO SONROJADO MUCHO- SAPPHIRE ESE NO ES MDO DE SALUDAR SABES

SAPPHIRE: HAY NO EXAGERES SOLO FUE UNA BROMA

CUANDO ENTONCES VINO UN CHICO QUE LE DIOA A MANUEL MALA ESPINA

GREEN: VAYA MIREN LA PAREJA DISPAREJA -DIJO GREEN CON TONO BURLESCO-

MANUEL: OYE NO TE BURLES DE LA SEÑORITA-DIJO MANUEL DEFENDIENDO A LA BERLITS-Y TU QUIEN ERES

GREEN: VALLA QUE SOS TORPE SOY GREEN EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE POR AQUI

PEARL: EL SEGUNDO -MURMURANDO MUY BAJO-

MANUEL: SI ERES TAN BUENO TE RETO A UNA BATALLA - DIJO MANUEL DECIDIDO-

TODA LA GENTE AL OIR ESTO SE JUNTO AL REDEDOR

WALLY: QUE PASA

BLACK: ALPARECER EL CHICO PELINEGRO RETO A GREEN

PLATINA Y SAPPHIRE: MANUEL NO TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS ES TU PRIMER DIA

MANUEL: NO SE PREOCUPEN SE LO QUE HAGO

GREEN: BIEN ENTONCES COMENCEMOS -A LO QUE SACO A UN MACHAMP-

MANUEL: DEACUERDO -A LO QUE SACO UNA POKEBALL Y LA LANZO- SAL STARAPTOR

ENTONCES LA GRAN HABE SALIDO

GREEN: DEACUERDO MACHAMP PUÑO TRUENO

MANUEL: STARAPTOR ACTIVA TU HABILIDAD Y USA GOLPE AEREO

ENTONCES EL AVE TRANSMITIO UN AURA NEGRA Y EL MACHAMP SE INTIMIDO PERO ENTONCES GOLPEO PRO EL GRAN AVE LO ESQUIVO Y GOLPEO A MACHAMP DEJANDOLO HERIDO

GREEN: A MACHAMP USA ROCA AFILADA.

ENTONCES EL POKEMON SACO PIEDRAS DE LA TIERRA Y GOLPEO AL AVE DEJANDOLA EN EL PISO

GREEN: FUE FACIL

MANUEL: NO ESTES TAN SEGURO

DEREPENTE EL AVE SE LEVANTO

GRENN: QUE RAYOS

MANUEL: BIEN STARAPTOR USA ATAQUE AEREO Y USA TU POWER PLUME

ENTONCES EL AVE SE LLENO DE LOS AZUL Y CON SU PLUMA ATACO A MACHAMP NBOQUEANDOLO DE UN GOLPE

GENTE: QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE EE¡-DIJIERON ALTAMENTE CONFUNDIDOS-

Y HUBO UN SILENCIO DE 10 SEGUNDOS CUANDO 2 VOCES FEMENINAS GRITARON

PLATINA Y SAPPHIRE: BIEN HECHO MANUEL ERES GENIAL -AMBAS SONROJADAS-

GREEN:.. NO PUEDE SER UN NOVATO ME GANO NADIE ME GANA NISIQUIERA LANCE -DIJO EL CHICO MUY FRUSTRADO-

ENTONCES LA GENTE SE DIDIPO Y GREEN DESAPARECIO LLEVANDO A MACHAMP A LA ENFERMERIA

PEARL: WUAU JAMAS HABIA VISTO A ALGUIEN QUE PUDIERA GANARLE ASI A GREEN

DIAMOND: CIERTO CUAL ES TU ESTRATEGIA

MANUEL: SOLO ENTRENAMIENTO DURO JEJE

CUANDO UNA CHIACA CAYO SOMBRE EL ABRAZANDOLO CARIDAMENTE

PLATINA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEFENDERME ERES UN GRAN AMIGO - DIJO PLATINA MUY SONROJADA-

MANUEL: GRACIAS NO FUE NADA-TAMBIEN MUY SONROJADO-

SAPPHIRE: HAY Y CUANDO ES LA BODA QUE YA QUIEREN LUNA DE MIEL -DIJO MUY ENOJADA-

MANUEL SE LEVANTO MUY ROJO DICIENDO

MANUEL: OYE NO ES PARA TANTO ES UN ABRAZO ENTRE AMIGOS

CUANDO VIO A PLATINA MUY ROJA Y SONROJADA

¿?: VAYYA LO HACES BIEN

MANUEL VOLTIO RAPIDAMENTE

MANUEL: GRACIAS Y QUIEN ERES

GOLD: SOY GOLD VAYA NUNCA VI A GREEN TAN DESTRUIDO JEJE SE LO MERECIA -DIJO EL CHICO RIENDOSE-

ENTONCES LA CAMPANA SONO Y TODOS FUERON A CLASES AUNQUE TODA LA GENTE SE LE QUEDABA BIENDO A MANUEL

ENTONCES AL TERMINAR LA ULTIMA HORA TODOS SALIERON EXEPTO SAPPHIRE

MANUEL ENTONCES FUE A HABLAR CON ELLA

MANUEL: OYE QUE TIEWNES

SAPPHIRE: NADA

MANUEL: ANDA DIME SOMOS AMIGOS

SAPPHIRE: NOO -DIJO MOLESTA

MANUEL: OK NO TE MOLESTO PERO TE DIJO QUE SI TIENES UN PROBLEMA HABISAME OK

SAPPHIRE: OK

ENTONCES SALIO DE EL SALON CUANDO VIO A PLATINA SOLO

MANUEL: QUE PASA PQ NO TE VAS A TU CASA

PLATINA: ESQUE NOSE QUISIERA VER SI TU ME POBRIAS ACOMPAÑAR

ENTONCES MANUEL SE PUSO ROJO SOMO UN TOMATE

MANUEL: OKEY VAMOS -SACO A STARAPTOR Y MONTO A PLATINA Y EL SE SUBIO TODO ESTOP EN VISTA DE SAPPHIRO QUE SE ENOJA MAS

SAPPHIRE: ESE CHICO TONTO SE DEJO ENGAÑAR POR PLATINA-PENSO LA CHICA- PERO PQ ME PASA ESTO NUNCA SENTI TANTOS CELOS QUE ACASO ME ENAMORRE DE EL NO NO PUEDE SER YO TENGO NOVIO PERO NO SE ME DA SABE QUE COSA MEJOR IRE A CASA.

ASINTIO LA CHICA SACANDO UNA PATINETA Y SE FUE

EN LA CASA BERLITZ

PLATINA: MUCHAS GRACIAS ERES UN GRAN AMIGO

MANUEL: DENADA TODO SEA POR ELLOS JEJE

PLATINA SE ACERCO A MANUEL Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA LO CUAL LO SONROJO AL 10000000

PLATINA: ADIOS Y GRACIAS - LA CHICA SE FUE CORRIENDO A SU CASA CON CARA DE SATISFACCION-

MANUEL: A-ADIOS -DIJO ES CHICO MUY SORPRENDIDO

MANUEL: BUENO STARAPTOR VAMONOS

STARAPTOR: STARA

ENTONCES AMBOS SE MARCHARON PERO NO SABIA QUE ALGUIEN LO ODSERBABA..

CONTINUARA...

GEACIAS POR LEERLO HASTA EL FINA ALGUNA DUDA ACLARACION O AYUDA SON VIEN ACEPTADAS XD BUENO NOS VEMOS SUBIRE UN CAPITULO CADA SEMANA SINO ES QUE CAD DIAS JEJEJ HASTA LA PROXIMA OPORTUNIDAD.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE LA SAGA ANTES QUE NADA LES DIRE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA LEVE YAOI DE DIAXPEARL ENTRE OTRAS COSAS Y ESTARA MAS LARGO BUENO DISFRUTENLO

.POSDATA: POKEMON NO ES MIO ES DE SHATOSHA SHAJIRI

* * *

CAPITULO 2

"AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS Y CULBS"

AL DIA SIGUIENTE MANUEL SE LEVANTO TEMPRANO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA BAJO A LA COCINA Y COMIO SU CEREAL

MAMA: BUENOS DIAS HIJO COMO AMANECISTE

MANUEL: BIEN MAMA -MIENTRAS COMIA SU CEREAL-

MAMA: POR CIERTO HABLO TU PADRE

MANUEL: ¿PAPA NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA EN LA REGION HOEN ESTUDIANDO LAS CUEVAS?

MAMA: SI PERO DIJO QUE VENDRIA A VERNOS

MANUEL: OK Y DIJO ALGO MAS -PREGUNTO EL PELINEGRO PUES SIEMPRE QUE PAPA LLAMABA TENIA UNA SORPRESA PARA EL COMO HACE TIEMPO LE REGALO UN SWAMPERT SHINI-

MAMA: SI DIJO QUE TE VERIA DESPUES DE CLASES PARA QUE TENGAN UNA BATALLA Y TE DARA UN REGALO

MANUEL: HAY MI PADRE PERO BUENO ESTA BIEN -DIJO EL CHICO CUANDO VIO EL RELOJ Y FALTABAN 30 MIN-

MANUEL: BUENO MADRE TENGO QUE IRME

MAMA: OK SOLO TOMO LA POKEBALL DE STARAPTOR Y TE VAS

MANUEL: NO GRACIAS O ME LLEVARE A MAMOSWINE

MAMA: DEACUERDO EBTONCES BAY

MANUEL: OK ADIOS -DIJO EL CHICO MIENTRAS SACABA A MAMOSWINE Y SE MONTA A EL -BUENO VAMOS MAMOSWINE

ENTONCES EL ENORME MAMUT SALIO A TODA PRISA

MAS TARDE

CUANDO MANUEL LE FALTABAN 2 CUADRAS VIO UN CALLEJON Y 2 PERSONAS BESANDOSE

MANUEL: VALLA PARESE QUE SE ESTAN BESANDO-PENSO- CREO QUE ES HORA DE TROLLEAR BUAJAJAJA

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE USA CANTO HELADO

ENTONCES EL MAMUT LANZO UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE HIELO QUE CONVIRTIO A ESA PERSONAS EN HIELO Y CON ALGO DE LUZ SE VIO EL HIELO CON LAS PERSONAS CONGELADAS

ENTONCES MANUEL QUEDO PRETIFICADO AL VER LA ESENA ERA SU AMIGO PEARL Y DIA BESANDOSE

MANUEL: ... OH POR DIOS-DIGO MANUEL MUY AUSTADO- CIERTO HORA DE DESCONGELARLOS MAMOWINE USA ROCA AFILADA PERO PROCURA QUE NO LOS DAÑE

ENTONCES EL GRAN MAMUT LANZO ROCAS QUE ROMPIERON EL HIELO Y AMBOS SALIERON HILESOS

DIAMOND: ... QUE PASO BBUUUURRHHHH QUE FRIO

PEARL: NOSE SOLO TAMBIEN SIENTO FRI...-ENTONCES EL RUBIO VIO A MANUEL HAY ESTATICO- !MANUEL¡ QUE HACES AQUI NOS HAS VISTO

DIAMOND: CREEME NO ES LO QUE CREES -DIJO MUY PREOCUPADO

PEARL: SI HADEMAS PORQUE NOS CONGELASTE

MANUEL B-BUENO ESQUE LOS VI Y LES BAJE LA CALENTURA JEJEJ-DIJO MANUEL UN POCO SORPRENDIDO-

PEARL: PORFAVOR TIENES QUE PROMETERNOS QUE NO SE LO DIRAS A NADIE OK-DIJO PEARL UN POCO PREOCUPADO-

MANUEL: DEACUERDO PERO CON UNA CONDICION

PEARL: CUAL-PREGUNTO EL RUBIO-

MANUEL: QUE ME DEN EL NUMERO DEL CELULAR DE PLATINA - DIJO MANUEL MUY DETERMINADO-

PAERL: DEACUERDO

UN NUMERO DESPUES

MANUEL: BUENO AHORA VAMONOS QUE ES TARDE

PEAR Y DIAMOND HACINTIERON Y SE FUERON A CLASES

A MANUEL LE TOCABA MATEMATICAS Y FUE AL SALON AL NORTE ENTONCESA ENTRA Y VE QUE NO ESTA EL PROFESOR Y SE SIENTA EN UN LUGAR JUSTO ENMEDIO CUANOD DOS VOCES LE PREGUNTAN

¿1: VALLA ASI QUE TU ERES EL QUE VENCISTE A GREEN VALLA PARESE QUE TIENES MUCHO POTENCIAL

¿2: CIERTO TU AMOR POR LOS POKEMON ES FORMIDABLE SE VE QUE TUS POKEMONS SON TUS AMIGOS

MANUEL: O GRACIAS Y QUIENES SON

BLACK: YO SOY BLACK UN ENTRENADOR DE LA REGION UNOVA

N: YO SOY N Y SOY DE LA REGION UNOVA TAMBIEN

MANUEL: GENIAL PORFIN CONOSCO A ALGUIEN DE MI REGION SOY MANUEL Y SOY DE UNOVA TAMBIEN JEJE

BLACK : VALLA PORFIN CREI QUE SOLO HABIAMOS 3 DE ESA REGION

N: SI PERO MIREN YA LLEGA LA MAESTRA

ENTONCES LLEGA LA MAESTRA JUPITER

JUNIPER: HOLA CHICOS

TODOS : HOLA MAESTRA

ENTONCES JUNIPER SE PERCATA DE LA PRESENCIA DE MANUEL

JUPITER: OH HOLA MANUEL COMO TE HA HIDO

MANUEL: BIEN GRACIAS POCO A POCO ME ADAPTO JEJE

JUNIPER: QUE BUENO

JUNIPER: BUENO CHICOS HOY VEREMOS ARIPMETICA BASICA

MANUEL, N Y MANUEL: NO QUE MAL -ANDOS PONIENDOSE TRISTES-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNOS SALONES MAS ABAJO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO AZUL MIRABA PERDIDAMENTE AL SALON DE MATEMATICAS ERA PLATINA QUE ESTABA CON SAPPHIRE YELLOW BLUE Y WHITE EN EL SALON DE ESPAÑOL

BLUE: MIREN A PLATINA NO PIERDE DE VISTA LA CLASE DE MATEMATICA

WHITE: NI QUE LO DIGAS SI DICE QUE ODIA ESA CLASE

YELLOW : HAY CHICAS NO LA MOLESTEN POBRECITA

ENTONCES BLUE SE PERCATO QUE PLATINA NO HACIA CASO Y SE ACERCO A ELLA

BLUE: PLATINA PLATINA PLATINA.

EENTONCES PLATINA SALIO DEL TRANSE HIPNOTICO

PLATINA: QUE QUE PASO SI SI HICE LA TAREA- DISIENDO MUY ATURDIDA-

BLUE: HAY SI PASANOS LA TAREA DESPUES PERO PORQUE TE QUEDAS VIENDO COMO PERDIDA EL SALON DE JUNIPER

PLATINA: NO POR NADA

WHITE: SERA POR MANUEL -DIJO BROMEANDO-

PLATINA: CLARO QUE NO -DIJO ALGO ENOJADA Y SONMROJADA-

WHITE: TRANQUILA PLATINA NO ERES LA UNICA QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE ALGUIEN DE ESE SALON -SUSPIRO-

YELLOW: YA CHICAS DEJEN DE MOLESTARLA -DIJO LA RUBIA-

BLUE: BUENO ES HORA DE IDEAR EL PLAN PARA QUE SALGA CONTIGO

PLATINA: NOSE ESQUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL ULTIMO CHICO CON EL QUE ME RELACIONE

BLUE: QUIEN DIAMOND

ENTONCES TODO EL AMBIENTE SE PUSO TENZO Y PLATINA RECORDO

-FLASHBACK-

ESTABAN EN EL PATIO PLATINA Y DIAMOND

PLATINA: DIA TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO -DIGO NERVIOSA-

DIAMOND: OK DIME -DIGO IGUAL DE NERVIOSO-

PLATINA: TE - TE AMO -DIJO PLATINA PONIENDOSE MUY ROJA-

DIAMOND: WUA NO LO ESPERADA

PLATINA: Y QUE DICES

DIAMOND: LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO CORRESPONDERTE PUES YA ESTOY COMPROMETIDO

EN ESE INSTANTE PLATINA VIO COMO EL MUNDO SE LE HIBA A BAJO TODO EL AMOR QUE LE TENIA TODOS SUS PLANES Y SUEÑOS SE DESMORONABAN

PLATINA: QUIEN QUIEN ES DIME ES ESA ESTUPIDA LYRA VERDA SIEMPRE VEO QUE TE EL QUEDAS VIEN ES MALDITA -DIJO ESTO LLORANDO Y MUY ENOJADA-

DIAMOND: NO NO ES ELLA

PLATINA: ENTONCES QUIEN ES ELLA

DIAMOND: ENREALIDAD ES EL

AL OIR ESTO PLATINA SE QUEDO PRETIFICADO NO LO PODIA CREER SU AMOR DE VIDA ERA GAY ENTONCES OYO QUIEN ERA

DIAMOND: ES PEARL

PLATINA SE QUEDO AUN MAS IMPACTADA PARECIA QUE LE DARIA UN IMPACTO SU MEJOR AMIGO Y SU AMOR ERAN NOVIOS ENTONCES ELLA LE DIO UNA CACHETADA A DIAMOND Y SE FUE CORRIENDO ENVUELTA EN LAGRIMAS

- FLASHBACK-

YELLOW: NO SE LO RECUERDES APENAS LO SUPERA

PLATINA NO TE PREOCUPES YA LO OLVIDE -DIJO ESTO CON UNA SONRISA FINJIDA-

BLUE: NO TE PREOCUPES TE PROMETO QUE ESTA VES SI RESULTARA

SAPPHIRE : MEJOR DEJAN DE CHISMEAR QUE EL PROFESOR CHEREN YA LLEGO

ENTONCES TODAS CALLARON Y EMPEZARON LAS CLASES

EN EL RESESO MANUEL BLACK Y N COMIAN

BLACK: Y QUE COMES MANUEL

MANUEL: ARROZ Y TU

BLACK: SALSICHAS Y TU N

N: FRUTA SOLO FRUTA NO HAY NADA MAS NATURAL

MANUEL: BUENO ESPERO QUE SAPPHIRE NO ME ASUSTE OTRA VES JEJE

ENTONCES 2 MESAS ABAJO SE ENCONTRABA PLATINA BLUE YELLOW Y SAPPHIRE COMIENDO

BLUE : ANDA VAMOS HAY QUE HACERCASNOS

PLATINA: NOSE ME DA SABE QUE LA OTRA VES FUI CON MIS GUARDAESPALDAS PERO SOLA NO ME LATE

BLUE: ENTONCES BOY CONTIGO

PLATINA: OK

ENTONCES LLEGARON A LA MESA Y SE SENTARON A COMER

BLUE: HOLA NOS PODEMOS SENTAR

N: POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA

BLACK: PORMI TAMPOCO

MANUEL: OK CLARO SIENTRENSE

ESTE CASO SE SENTARO HACI

MANUEL-BLUE

PLATINA-N

BLAC-

PLATINA: Y COMO VA TU SEGUNDO DIA

MANUEL: PUES VIEN NO ME QUEJO

PLATINA: QUE BIEN

ENTONCES BLUE INTERUMPE

BLUE: OYE MANUEL CIERTO

MANUEL: SIP QUE PASO

BLUE: PRIMERO HOLA ME LLAMO BLUE

MANUEL: HOLA MUCHO GUSTO -SONRIO-

BLUE : BUENO QUERIA VER SI PODRIAS ACOMPAÑARNOS AMI Y PLATINA EN UNA PEQUEÑA PESCA EN EL LAGO DE LA CIUDAD

MANUEL: PUES CLARO NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER JEJE

PLATINA SONRIO PUES UNA CITA EN EL LAGO SERIA GENIAL Y MAS CON MANUEL ACOMPAÑADO

TODO ESTO PASO BAJO LA MIRADA DE SAPPHIRE QUIEN OYO TODO

SAPPHIRE: HACI QUE LA BERLITZ PIENSA QUE ME GANARA A MANUEL PUES NO LE ARRUINARE EL JUEGO

ENTONCES BLUE LE DIJO A MANUEL

BLUE: DIME ESTAS INSCRITO A UN CLUB

MANUEL: ¿CLUB? -DIJO ESTRAÑADO-

TODOS: QUE

BLUE: NO SABES QUE HAY CLUBS VALLA SI ERES DISTRAIDO

MANUEL: PERDON RECUERDA QUE SOY NUEVO JEJE

BLUE: BUENO MIRA HAY 6 CLUBS:

CLUB DE COCINA

DE DIBUJO

DE ARTE

DE INVESTIGACION

DE MUSICA

Y EL CLUB DE BATALLA

MANUEL: Y USTEDES A CUAL ESTAN SUSCRITO

BLUE : YO AL DE ARTE

N: YO AL DE DIBUJO

BLACK: YO AL DE MUSICA

PLATINA: Y YO AL DE INVESTIGACION JIJI

MANUEL: BUENO CREO QUE ENTRARE AL CLUB DE BATALLA ALCABO SOY BUENO JEJE

BLUE: NI QUE LO DIGAS VI COMO LE GANASTE A BLUE CASI NADIE LE GANA SOLO HAY UNA PERSONA

MANUEL: Y QUIEN ES

ENTONCES SONO LA CHICHARA Y TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CLUBS MENOS MANUEL QUE NO SABIA COMO HACERLE ENTONCES SAPPHIRE LLEGO

SAPPHIRE: HOLA -DIGO MUY FELIZ-

MANUEL: HOLA QUE PASA

SAPPHIRE: NADA ME DISPONIA ENTRAR AL CLUB Y TU A CUAL IRAS

MANUEL: AL CLUD DE BATALLAS

SAPPHIRE: QUE CURIOSO YO BOY A ESE TAMBIEN VAMOS JUNTOS

MANUEL: CLARO -SONRIENDO-

ENTONCES AMBOS SE FUERON

YA EN EL CLUB ESTABA EL MAESTRO ESPERANDO

ALDER: SAPPHIRE DONDE ESTABAS SE SUPONE TENIAS QUE ENTRAR HACE 5 MINUTOS

SAPPHIRE : PERDON MAESTRO ESQUE TRAIA A MANUEL QUIERE ENTRAR

ALDER: A MANUEL DILE QUE PASE

ENTONCES MANUEL ENTRO

MANUEL: HOLA QUISIERA QUE ENTRA EN SU CLUB

ALDER: A CLARO ERES TU SABIA QUE TE INSCRIBIRIAS A QUI PASA

MANUEL: GRACIAS

ENTONCES VIO A SUS COMPAÑEROS ERAN POCOS PERO ENTRE ELLO ESTABAN WHITE SAPPHIRE GOLD WALLY PEARL Y GREEN A Y UN CHICO HASTA LA ESQUINA MUY RARO

MANUEL SE SENTO AL LADO DE WHITE Y EMPEZO LA CLASE

ALDER: BUENO HABLAREMOS DE LA BATALLA TRIPLE ALGUIEN SABE QUE ES ESTO

GREEN LEVANTARIA LA MANO PERO ENTONCES MANUEL LA LEVANTO PRIMERO

ALDER: HABER MANUEL

MANUEL: ES CUANDO 3 ENTRENADORES PELEAN CON 3 ENTRENADORES LANZANDO UN POKEMON POR ENTRENADOR

ALDER: GENIAL VALLA MANUEL NO VAS TAN MAL PARA SER TU PRIMER DIA

ENTONCES MIRO LA VENTANA Y DIJO

ALDER : BUENO CLASE PARA APRECIAR MEJOR ESTE ESTILO DE BATALLA TENDREMOS UNA

TODOS : GENIAL

ALDER: SERA MANUEL SAPPHIRE Y PEARL CONTRA WALLY WHITE Y GREEN

TODOS : VALE

ALDER BUENO VAMOS AFUERA

YA EN EL PATIO

ALDER: BIEN PRESENTEN SUS POKEMON AHORA

GREEN: DEACUERDO SAL CHARIZARD

WALLY: GARDEVOIR TE NESECITO

WHITE: ADELANTE SERPERIOR

MANUEL: VE MAMOSWINE

PEARL: NESECITO TU AYUDA INFERNAPE

SAPHIRE: VE SWAMPERT

ENTONCES LA BATALLA COMENSO

GREEN: CHARIZARD LANZA LLAMAS CONTRA SWAMPERT

ENTONCES EL DRAGON LANZO UNA RAFAGA DE LLAMAS QUE FUE CONTRAEL GRAN PEZ PERO

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE ROCA AFILADA SOBRE CHARIZARD

ENTONCES EL GRAN MAMUT LANZO ROCAS QUE HICIERON QUE EL DRAGON CALLERA ENPICADA

PEARL: INFERAPE PUÑO TRUENO CONTRA CHARIZARD

ENTONCES EL MONO GOLPEO AL DRAGON DEJANDOLO FUERA DE COMBATE

ALDER: GREEN ESTA FUERA

GREEN NO SE LO PODIA CREER

WALLY : GARDEVOIR PSITCHY CONTRA INFERNAPE

SAPPHIRE: SWAMPERT PUÑO HIELO SOBRE GARDEVOIR

ENTONCES CUSNDO GARDEVOIR HIDA A LANZAR SU PSIYIC SWAMPERT LLEGO Y SOLTO UN GOLPE HELADO QUE LA CONGELO

SAPPHIE: BIEN

WHITE : SERPERIOR HOJA AGUDA CONTRA SWAMPERT

ENTONCES LA GRAN SERPIENTE GOLPEO AL PEZ DEJANDOLO NOQUEADO

ALDER: SAPPHIRE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR

SAPPHIRE: RAYOS

PEARL: INFERNAPE EVITE IGNEO CONTRA GARDEVOIR

ENTONCES EL MONO SE LLENO DE FUEGO Y GOLPEO A GARDEVOIR PERO NO CONTO CON QUE GARDEVOIR SE DESCONGELARIA

WALLY: BIEN GARDEVOIR PSITICH

ENTONCES EL MONO CALLO DE LA NADA

ALDER: PEARL NO PUEDE CONTINUAR

PEARL: DEMONIOS MANUEL TU PUEDES

MANUEL: CLARO

ENTRA ESTREMESEDOR 2 CONTRA 1

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE TEREMOTO

ENTONCES EL MAMUT PASITEO LA TIERRA HACIENDO UN ESTRUENDO GARDEVOIR CAYO PERO SERPERIOR NO

ALDER: WALLY NO PUEDE CONTINUAR

WALLY: OK

SOLO ERA MANUEL Y WHITE

WHITE: DEMUESTRAME SI ERES TAN FUERTE

MANUEL: CLARO

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE CANTO HELADO

ENTONCES EL MAMUT LANZO FRACMENTOS DE HIELO QUE HIRIERON A SERPERIOR PERO NO LO DEBILITARON

WHITE: SERPERIOR HOJA AGUDA

ENTONCES LA SERPIENTE GOLPEO AL MAMUT Y LO DEJO TIRADO

WHITE: PARECE QUE ES TODO

ALDER: NO LO CREO VERDAD MANUEL

MANUEL: CLARO

ENTONCES EL MAMUT SE LEVANTO

MANUEL: BIEN MANUEL CANTO HIELO

ENTONCES AVENTO HIELO Y ESTA VES NOQUEO A LA SERPIENTE

ALDER :WHITE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR ENTONCES EL GANADOR ES MANUEL Y SU EQUIPO

MANUEL SAPPHIRE Y PEARL : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

TODO ESTO ERA APRECIADO POR PLATINA QUE SE SENTIA GENIAL AL VERA SU AMOR GANAR

PLATINA : SI SABIA QUE EL GANARIA

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO MANUEL FESTEJADA CUANDO UNA CHICA LO ABRAZO Y LO DERRIBO

SAPPHIRE: GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS SABIAS QUE ERES TAN FUERTE -DICIENDO ESTO CON UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA-

MANUEL: NO FUE NADA SOLO SUERTE

MIENTRAS CON PLATINA

PLATINA: QUE COMO SE ATREDE ESA SAPPHIRE AL HABRASAR HACI A MANUEL ELLA YA TIENE NOLVIO

CRIST: TRANQUILA PLATINA SOLO ES UN ABRAZO

PLATINA: SI MALDITA

MIENTRAS TANTO

ALDER: LOS FELICITO A TODOS Y MANUEL FELICIDADES ERES MUY FUERTE

MANUEL: GRACIAS

ENTONCES SONO LA CHICHARA

ALDER: BUENO REGRESEN A SUS CLASES

TODOS : CLARO

Y HACI PASARON LAS HORAS HASTA LA SALIDA

SALIERON MANUEL DIAMOND PEARL Y PLATINA CUANDO VIERON UN SEÑOR MUY ELEGANTE CON ROPA AZUL

¿: MANUEL HACI QUE YA ESTAS AQUI

MANUEL: HOLA PAPA QUE ESTAS LISTO PATA LA BATALLA

JUAN: CLARO

ENTONCES COMENSO LA BATALLA

TODOS MIRADAN ATONITOS HASTA ALDER

MANUEL: BIEN SAL MAMOSWINE

JUAN: SAL REGISTEEL

TODOS MIRARON INPRECIONADOS JUAN EL LIDER TIPO AGUA DE HOEN SACO A REGISTEEL EL POKEMON LEGENDARIO DE LA REGION HOEN

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE TERREMOTO

EL MAMUT PISO EL PISO Y EL ESTRUENDO SACUDIO A REGISTELL

JUAN: REGISTEEL CABEZA DE HIERRO

EL REGI GOLPEO CON LA CABEZA AL MAMUT

MANUEL: BIEN MAMOSWINE SUPERPOWER

ENTONCES EL MAMUT SE CARGO DE PODER Y GOLPEO AL REGI PERO RESISTIO

JUAN: REGISTEEL CABEZA DE HIERRO

PASO LO MISMO

MANUEL: ... MAMOSWINE SUPERPOWER OTRA VEZ

TODOS MIRARON ATONITOS NADIE USA ESE ATAQUE MAS DE 1 VEZ POR LAS BAJAS DE STATS

PERO EL REGI SIGUIO VIVO

JUAN: MOVIMIENTO SISMICO

ENTONCES EL REGI LANZO AL MAMUT Y CAYO PERO NO SE DEBILITO

JUAN: QUE COMO ES POSIBLE

MANUEL: MAMOSWINE TERREMOTO

Y ESTA VEZ EL REGI CAYO DEJANDO A JU7AN FUERA DE COMBATE

JUAN: BIEN HIJO ME SORPRENDES ERES MUY FUERTE

MANUEL: GRACIAS Y CUAL ES MI ODSEQUIO

JUAN: CLARO TOMA

LANZO LA POKABALL DE REGISTEEL

MANHUEL: WUA ME REGALAS A REGISTEEL

JUAN: CLARO SE VE QUE TU PUEDES ENTRENARLO MEJOR QUE YO

MANUEL : OK

JUAN : BUENO ME VOY ADIOS

MANUEL: ADIOS PAPA

Y SE FUE SUMERGIENDOSE EN EL AGUA

PLATINA: VALLA TU PADRE ES EXTROVERTIDO

MANUEL: SI DEBERIAS VERLO CUANDO PIERDE EN UNA BATALLA DE GYM

PLATINA: SI ME LO IMAGINO JIJIJI

MANUEL: SI BUENO VAMONOS

PLATINA: MANUEL ESTA VEZ ME IRE CON DIA Y PEARL

MANUEL: OK BUENO ADIOS AMIGOS

DIA PEARL Y PLATINA: ADIOS

MANUEL: ADIOS - A LO QUE PROCEDIO A IRSE EN SU STARAPTOR-

CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEERLO HASTA EL FINAL YA SABEN CUALQUIER DUDA ACLARACION O AYUDA SON BIEN RESIBIDOS MIENTRAS LES DEJO CON LAS SIG PREGUNTAS

QUE PASARA CON PEARL Y DIA? ¿ COMO SAPPHIRE ARRUINARA LA CITA DE PLATINA Y MANUEL? GREEN ACEPTARA SER MAS DEBIL QUE MANUEL? ¿QUIEN SERA EL MISTERIOSO CHICO SOLITARIO EN EL CLUB?

PARA RESOLVER ESTAS Y MUCHAS OTRAS INTEROGANTES ESPEREN EL CAPITULO 3

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos buenos dias tardes o noches segun la hora en la que estas leyendo esto.

Les traigo el tercer capitulo de la saga antes que nada agradesco sus reviews xd y si mi ortografia es mala es pq no tengo el world pq mi brillante computadora no lo tiene bueno en fin leanlo y que lo disfruten

posdata: pokemon no es mio es de shatosha tajiri

capitulo 3

"CITA EN EL LAGO Y AMIGOS LEJANOS"

Eran las 3 de la tarde en viridian city cuando en un lago un joven entrenador de 16 años pelo negro shorts blanco y camisa negra estaba en el pescando y pensando

manuel: a que hora llegaran -pensada mientras algo movio su caña- o algo a picado

entonces con toda su fuerza saco un magikarp

manuel: a un magikarp -dijo algo decepcionado-

entonces lo libero y lo dejo en el lago

manuel: porque en este lago osea hay muchos mejores en como los de sihon el lago de la furia hasta el santuario abundancia tiene pokemons raros

derepente llego una chica con cabello azul que le tapo los ojos

platina: quien soy

manuel: ummm veamos -entonces acaricio las manos de platina a lo que ella se puso algo roja- eres un magikarp

platina: oye -dijo algo enojada pero feliz-

manuel: o platina disculpame jejeje -algo apenado por jugarle esa broma-

platina: ok no hay problema -dijo muy sonriente -

manuel: y tu amiga blue

platina: nose se supone que nos veria aqui

20 metros al norte en una banca una chica odservaba todo

sapphire: hay estan haci que fue un plan de blue para que platina conquistara a manuel e -dijo eso pero entonces penso- no puedo hacer esto se supone que yo tengo novio pero no lo hago pq me guste o si sino porque es mi amigo pero si es mi amigo porque le negaria su felicidad no tengo que evitarlo a como de lugar

en el lago

platina: bueno mejor empesemos a pescar

manuel: deacuerdo -a lo que saco su caña y se puso a pescar-

platina: oye y dime de donde eres

manuel: pues soy de la region unova de un pequeño pueblo serca de castelia city

platina: wua y pq vinieste a esta preparatorio si esta la famosa preparatoria de castelia city

manuel: pues esque en mi infancia veia que muchas personas hablaban maravillas de esta prepa ademas que la de castelia city pide obligatoriamente un pokemon inical de unova cuando todos mis pokemons son de hoen sihon y khanto .

platina: valla y dime como conseguiste tantos pokemons tan variados

manuel: pues mira hace 6 años mi padre se mudo a hoen para atender su gymnacio y me encargo que cuidara a mi madre y me dio una pokebola como rosa y azul con nubes rosas y hay habia un torchic pero no cualquier torchic era un torchic con speed boost

platina: QUE se supone que esos torchic son muy raros

manuel: lo se pero mi padre me dijo que este se metio a su gymnacio es como si el destino quisiera que tuviera a torchic

platina: y bien cuentame mas sobre los pokemons que conseguiste -mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro-

manuel: claro -dijo esto muy nervioso y sonrojado- despues al cumplir 11 fui con la preofesora juniper que me dio un oshawott un pokemon inical de esa region pero se lo di a mi madre para que lo cuidara depues a los 12 fui yo y mi madre a khanto y al ir en caro encontramos un gigantesco snorlax tapando el camino entonces saque a mi combusken y le di buena batalla y lo capture pues dicen que es muy bueno mientras que a staraptor y mamoswine los consegui cuando viaje a jhoto starly robo mi comida mientras que mamoswine se quiso poner necio con mijo jejeje

platina: valla al parecer tu vida es muy impactante -apoyandose todavia mas en el costado de manuel-

manuel: ni tanto puede que la veas genial pero hace 5 años vi algo que me intrego que aun no reacomodo

platina: y que es eso que viste

manuel:mira te contare desde el inico

-flashback-

en medio del bosque un niño sale de entre el bosque y ve a su alrededor

manuel: este bosque es tan grande nunca saldre de aqui

entonces un enorme grito estromecio el silencio del bosque

¿?: yveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll

manuel: ¡que es eso!

el niño corrio hasta ver un grupo de personas atrapando un pokemon

¿?: VAMOS CHICOS NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA

¿: pues si nos ayudaras terminariamos pronto

¿?: calla carmen y atrapa a yvelta

carmen: bien electrivire usa un trueno

entonces se revelo hacia el un pokemon con forma de y de color rojo

yvelta: yveeeeeeeeell

entonces manuel entro en escena

manuel: DEJENLO EN PAZ

entonces el maldado hombre dijo

¿?: que haces aqui niño dejanos empaz

carmen: si solo eres un niñato nunca podras detenernos

carmen: electrivire usa otro trueno contra yvelta

pero antes que el poke atacara manuel saco una pokeball y dijo

manuel: combusken usa hit jump kit contra electrivire

entonces combusken salio y le dio una gran patada a electrive y lo nokeo

carmen: que como te atrevez nadie frusta los planes del team...

entonces el otro hombre le tapo la boca

¿?: no es necesario decir nuestro nombre

¿?: bien chico tienes agallas lastimas que tendre que quitartelas

entonces saco una pokebal y la lanzo

¿?: rypherior terremoto

entonces aparecio el gran pokemon y callo haciendo un gran terremoto pero combusken no salio muy herido

manuel: combusken hit jump kit a toda la potencia

¿? QUE como te atrevez a desafiarme eres un ...

en ese instante yvelta se levanto tomo a manuel del hombro y se lo llevo a castelia city

manuel: o gracias yvelta

yvelta: yvell

entonces al llegar a casa el pokemon desaparecio pero le dejo una pluma roja

- fin del flashback-

platina: OH MY GOD pero quien es ese pokemon

manuel: nose aunque aun me lo pregunto

platina: hay manuel eres muy valiente

entonces platina se lanzo sobre el derribandolo y tirandolo al suelo

manuel: gracias pero no es para tanto jeje -diciendo esto ultimo muy sonrojado-

entonces la caña se movio

manuel: o algo pesco

entonces tomo la red y al sacarla no era nada mas ni nada menos que mei y su vaporeon

manuel: MEI

mei: MANUEL

platina : que se conocen

manuel: pues si veras somos amigos de infancia pero no la e visto desde que se fue a la region jhoto

mei: cierto tanto tiempo sin vermos

manuel: como llegaste aqui

mei: baahh como no llegue aqui este lago conecta con jhoto

manuel: o si es cierto

mei: si que eres distraido como siempre

manuel: lose

mei : y quien es la peli azul

manuel: oh cierto se me olvido presentaras platina ella es mei mei ella es platina

mei: mucho gusto -tomandola de la mano en señal de respeto-

platina: mucho gusto

mei: valla manuel parece que ya conseguiste novia

manuel: que dices ella es mi amiga no mi novia

a lo que platina se puso roja por la pregunta de mei

mei: si claro bueno me tengo que ir a casa

manuel: claro adios

platina: adios un justo conocerte

mei: adios

entonces saco la pokeball de su flygon y salio de la escena

platina: valla es buena persona tu amiga

manuel: si mientras no le digas may jajaja

platina: o jijiji

entonces desde otro lado un globo aerostatico vijilaba el lugar

ghechis: ese chico frustro nuestros planes con yvelta pero nos la pagara

cyrus: no te preocupes si algo aprendi del mundo inverso es que sabiendo atacar la presa caera

ghechis: mas te vale que cumplas con tu trabajo costo mucho dinero sacarte del mundo inverso

cyrus: tranquilo aunque no capturemos a yvelta xernas tambien ayudara

ghechis: eso espero

de regreso en el lago

platina: bueno creo que tengo que irme

manuel: deacuerdo yo te llevo a casa

platina no te preocupes yo me ire sola

manuel: segura?

platina: claro

manuel: deacuerdo no estoy conforme con la idea pero si es tu decicion la respeto

platina: ok adios

manuel: ..

entonces platina le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

manuel: a-adios

entonces saco a su staraptor y salio volando

mientras tanto blue espero a platina y le hablo

blue: bien hecho

platina: enserio lo hice bien

blue: claro lo mejor fue el beso en la mejilla

platina solo se sonrojo

blue: bueno vamonos que se hace tarde mañana veremos su reaccion

platina: ok

entonces ambas se fueron

continuara...

perdon si se les hizo corto esque hando en la noche y me apresure un poco

bueno como siempre hora de las preguntas

¿quien sera el nombre que quizo capturar a yvelta? ¿para que quieren a xerneas?

¿que hara sapphire para separar a platina y manuel?

todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

"GRAN TORNEO Y GRANDES PROBLEMAS"

Hola como estan yo bien bueno este capitulo es intermedio en texto y si no leiste el capitulo 3 no entenderas mucho este.

bueno sin mas comensemos

CAPITULO 4

Ya los ruidos de pidoves sonaban en una casa y nuestro protagonista se despertada listo para otro dia de escuela

bajo y fue con su madre

manuel: hola madre buenos dias

madre: buenos dias manuel toma tu desayuno que se hace tarde

manuel: ok

entonces se comio todo su desayuno y salio de la cocina rumbo a la escuela.

ya en la escuela vio un gran cartel que decia

GRAN TORNEO DE BATALLA POKEMON

LA ESCUELA PREPARATORIA DE CIUDAD VERDE SE COMPLASE EN INVITAR A LOS ALUMNOS Y DOCENTES A UN CONCURSO DE BATALLAS

LAS BATALLAS SERAN SINGLES TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS

ENTRAR BATALLAR Y DIVERTIRSE

ATTE: LA DIRECCION

entonces nuestro protagonista vei cuando 2 chicos se hacercaron

diamond: te inscribiras en el torneo

manuel: see porque noo y tu

diamond: yo creo que si y tu pearl

pearl: creo que si sera divertido

manuel: bueno no se diga mas -tomando una pluma- a apuntarse

entonces se apuntaron y unas chicas veia la escena y comentaron

blue: vaya platina tu pretendiente es fiel a las batallas

yellow: hay blue

blue: que solo ayudo a mi amiga

platina: ciertamente le apacionan las batallas creo que me inscribire

blue: ENSERIO nunca crei que te gustara eso

platina: lose pero quiero probar mis habilidades

blue: bueno creo que si mi amiga entra yo tambien

platina: y tu yellow

yellow: creo que dice que si participas te dan puntos en historia

platina: genial y tu white

white: no es mi estilo pero black estara hay haci que yo entro

platina: y tu sapphire.

sapphire: claro es obio que entrare

platina: bien a inscribirnos

entonces las 5 chicas prosiguieron a inscribirse y despues dieron la chichara

diamond: bien ahora a clases

pearl: si y que clase te toca ahora manuel

manuel: computo

diamond: a con akuroma ten cuidado es raro jajaja

manuel: lo tendre joja

entonces los jovenes entraron a sus respectivos salones

al entrar en el salon y centarse vio al profesor akuroma

akuroma: buenos dias chicos

todos: buenos dias

entonces vio fijamente a manuel y penso

akuroma: ese chico es el mismo que aruino nuestros planes en unova con yvelta creo que es hora de investigar

en la realidad

akuroma: disculpa quien eres -apuntando a manuel-

manuel: oh soy el nuevo estudiante me llamo manuel

akuroma a ok mucho gusto

akuroma: bueno clase cientense que empezaremos

haci pasaron 3 hora y llego el receso y en una esquina un cartelon con las pociciones del torneo

manuel: hay esta el carte -corriendo despavoridamente -

al llegra las clasificaciones terminaron haci:

grupo A (SE SELECCIONARAN A 2 GANADORES)

diamond ...vs...manuel

ruby...vs...platina

white...vs...blue

black...vs ...YELLOW

GRUPO B

CYNTHIA...VS... ALDER

STEVEN...VS...WALLACE

GREEN...VS ...WALLY

EMERALD...VS ...SAPPHIRE

GRUPO C

CAITLIN...VS...AKUROMA

ERIKA...VS...SKYLA

MISTY...VS...VOLKER

MARSHAL...VS...SHAUNTAL

GRUPO D

DARACH...VS...SABRINA

LT SURGE...VS...GARDEMIA

RED...VS... CAMILA

BROCK...VS...SILVER

entonces manuel se sorprendio

manuel: vaya parece que me toco contra diamond bueno sera un duro oponente

entonces una chica aparece con una ropa color amarillo y unos audifonos amarillos

¿: demonios contra red estoy jodida

entonces manuel le dijo

manuel: disculpa pero porque se dan por vencidos por tan solo ver su nombre hay

entonces todos se callaron

manuel: ok dije algo malo o que

entonces una mano lo agarro del brazo y practicamente lo arastro hacia un arbol

platina: manuel no sabes quien es red

manuel: noo quien es

platina: es el mejor entrenador de aqui practicamente una leyenda

manuel: no es para tanto

platina: QUE para que te lo sepas red le gano a todos solo con su pikachu

manuel:-boquiabierto- IMCREIBLE tener ese poder debe ser genial

platina: no tanto mira hace muchos meses.

-flashback-

estaban en el estadio de batalla red y como siempre gano y al salir se encontro con yellow

yellow: h-hol-aa red

RED:... - no puso exprecion y salio de hay

entonces yellow lo tomo de la mano

yellow: r-red pode-mos ha-hablar

red:... de. -con la misma exprecion fria-

yellow: r-red san yo te-te amo

hubo 5 segundos de silencio y red dijo

RED: NO ME INTERESA -saliendo de hay entonces-

yellow: redsan-abrazandolo del hombro-

entonces red la lanzo tirandola al suelo muy bruscamente

RED: ALEJATE ME DI ESTUPIDA -y salio con la misma exprecion fria

entonces yellow salio de hay llorando

- fin de la flashback-

manuel: vaya tipo me quieres decir que es cruel y sin sentimientos

platina: algo haci

manuel: sera frio pero -con voz decidida- no me ganara

entonces un chico lo toco del hombro

RED: QUIERES COMPROBARLO

entonces toda la gente se les quedo viendo

manuel: claro

entonces comenso la batalla

RED: ... -APUNTANDO CON EL BRAZO EL AREA DE BATALLA Y APARECIO SU PIKACHU-

manuel: gastrodon

entonces ambos pokemons se materializaron

manuel: bien gastrodon usa tierra viva

red: ESQUIVALO

entonces el pokemon larva hizo una rotura en el suelo pero el raton la esquivo

RED: USA ATAQUE RAPIDO

entonces la ratita se lanzo a toda velocida y casi noqueaba al gastrodon

manuel: usa rayo hielo

entonces la larva lanzo rayos congelantes que congelaron a pikachu

manuel: bien ahora us...

no pudo terminar la frase cuando

RED: USA COLA FERRERA EN EL HIELO

ENTONCES SU COLA SE ILUMINO Y DE UN GOLPE ROMPIO EL MOLDE DE HIELO

manuel: rayos ahora usa escaldar

RED: ESQUIVALO Y USA VELOCIDAD EXTREMA

entonces manuel se quedo atonito, como coño conmseguias un pikachu haci era imposible

pero entonces la rata lo esquivo y ataco con muchos golpes a gastrodon

RED: LISTO GANE

se acabo el combate red desaparecio y manuel con platina y gastrodon fueron a la enfermeria

ya en la enfermeria

enfermera: listo tu gastrodon esta sano nos vemos luego

manuel y platina: gracias

entonces empezo la discuccion

manuel: como demonios ese pikachu tenia velocidad extrema es imposible

platina: no red tiene los pokemons mas raros y por eso es imvencible

manuel: ya lo veremos entrenare y ganare estoy seguro

platina: eso espero manuel -entonces le agaro la manuel-

manuel: g-gracias -poniendose nervioso-

manuel: bueno sera mejor irnos

platina: cierto -diciendo esto triste y soltando a manuel-

platina: oye manuel puedo hacerte una pregunda

manuel: claro

platina: podemos irnos juntos a nuestras casa

manuel: c-claro solo que no llevo ma starartor nos iremos a pie no importa

platina: claro que no

manuel: ok entonces te espero a la salida

platina: ok gracias -dandole un beso en la mejilla-

manuel: d-denada

entonces fueron a sus salones

pasaron las horas y dieron las chichara para salir de clases

manuel: donde estara -esperando a platina -

entonces aparecio de entre los arbustos sapphire

sapphire: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

manuel: guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

manuel grito del susto y se cayo de donde esperaba

manuel: hay sapphire tu y tus salidas inoportunas

sapphire: hay perdon

manuel: como seaque haces aqui

sapphire: nada solo pasaba te vi y quise saludarte y despedirme de ti a mi estilo jeje

sapphire: y a quien esperas

manuel: a platina

sapphire: a a ella -dijo enojada-

manuel: porque tan enojada

sapphire: no por nada

entonces un pokemon llamo su atencion

manuel: mira ese pichu

sapphire: si parece que huye

derepente una serpiente lo toma y lo mete a unos arbustos

manuel: que fue eso

sapphire: que fue eso

manuel: no lo se

sapphire: hay que ir a ver

manuel: pero no puedo

sapphire: me vas a decir que es mas importante la ricachona que un podre pichu

manuel: no le dijas asi

sapphire: como quieres yo ire -saliendo a toma marcha de hay-

entonces manuel noto que su cinturon lo dejo olvidado

manuel: rayos su cinturon debo llevarselo, pero si platina no me ve

sapphire:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

su grito sono y manuel no pudo no preocuparse

manuel: nimodo platina lo entendera

manuel: sapphire aya doy -saliendo a toma marcha-

entonces llego al bosque y encontro a sapphire aterorisada

manuel: que tienes

entonces sapphire apunto a un monto de cadaveres de pokemons electricops destripado y destrosados era la escena mas desagradable que podrias ver

manuel: oh por arceus

saturn: nos vieron

proton: no te preocupes los eliminaremos

entonces salieron ambos villanos

manuel: que demonios le hiciero a estos pokemons electricos

proton: solo necesitabamos sus organos electricos lo demas no servia

sapphire: MOUNSTROS MALDITO

saturn: calma a tu novia o sera la siguiente

manuel: NUNCA primero me mataras a mi primero

proton: con gusto -entonces saco una pokeball y saco un arcanine-

saturn: te ayudo -saco una pokeball y lanzo un metagross-

manuel: bien sal gastrodon -entonces lanzo su pokeball y salio dicho pokemon

entonces sapphire se levanto

sapphire: yo te ayudo -y lanza su pokeball-sal blaziken

proton: bien mataremos 2 insectos por el precio de 1

saturn: porsupuesto hora de la accion

contuniara...

PROBLEM?

gracias por leerlo hasta el final espero le aya gustado dejen sus reviews quejas o sugerencias todas son resibidas cordialmente

bueno adios hasta el proximo viernes


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

"BATALLAS,CONFLICTOS Y SORPRESAS"

bueno llegamos al 5 capitulo espero les sea de su agrado.

pd: oigan este fanfiction con las canciones de virus y lago de la luna de bethoveen porque con esas canciones la escribi.

Entonces manuel y sapphire estaban listos para la batalla

PROTON: arcenine usa colmillo rayo contra blaziken

entonces el inmenso pokemon tigre se lanzo con la boca electrificada contra blaziken pero...

MANUEL: gastrodon ponte enmedio del ataque

entonces dicho pokemon se puso enmedio y al ser tipo tierra soporto el golpe

PROTON: maldito

LEJOS DE AHI

platina estaba esperando frustada porque manuel no llegaba

PLATINA: NO VENDRA -diciendo esto muy muy enojada-

ya habian pasado 30 min de la hora fijada de salida entonces platina se fue sola

PLATINA: te odio manuel desgraciado como me dejaste aqui sola y abandonada

entonces la miss salio de hay

EN EL BOSQUE

SAPPHIRE: blaziken usa afila garras.

entonces el pokemon afilo sus garras y se hizo mas fuerte

SATURN: metagros usa cabezaso zen

MANUEL: gastrodon usa ecaldar contra metagross

entonces antes de que el pokemon metal golpeara a blaziken un cañon de agua caliente lo golpeo y lo quemo

MANUEL: bien ahora usa escaldar contra arcanine

pero antes de golpearlo ...

PROTON: salta y usa a bocajarro

entonces el tigre salto y esquido el ataque y se dirigio al pokemon larva dejandolo herido

SAPPHIRE: blaziken patada ignea contra metagros

SATURN: metagross proteccion

entonces el pokemon metal hizo un campo de fuerza y la patada ignea no tuvo efecto

PROTON: porque no se rinden de una vez dijo moriran les prometemos que si seden los convertiremos en los mejores soldados

SAPPHIRE: nunca -muy determinada- puede que perdamos pero nunca renunciaremos a nuestra dignidad -diciendo esto muy enojada- blaziken afilagarras

entonces el pokemon afilo sus garras otra vez

SATURN: que lastima -riendose- metagross cabezazo zen

pero antes de que el pokemon diera el golpe

SAPPHIRE:blaziken patada ignea en su cabeza

entonces el pokemon fuego prendio su cabeza y golpeo fuertemente a dicho pokemon

PROTON: basta de juegos -diciendolo muy enojado- arcenine terremoto

entonces el tigre rugio e hizo un terremoto que afecto a metagros pero no mucho mientras que dejo casi debilitados a blaziken y gastrodon

MANUEL: espera tengo una idea -muy determinado- PROTON apuesto a que no debilitas a ambos pokemons si metagross usan terremoto

entonces todos se le quedaron mirando

SAPPHIRE: enserio sdabes que si hacen eso nos mataran

MANUEL: tranquila tengo un plan

PROTON: cumplire tu ultima voluntad

PROTON: arcenine usa terremoto

SATURN: tu tambien metagross

entonces manuel le dijo a sapphire

MANUEL: rapido dile a blaziken que salten hacia un arbol y de paso que se lleve a gastrodon

SAPPHIRE: ok - ni lo penso hizo lo antes dicho- blaziken toma a gastrodon y salta a aquel arbol

entonces los dos pokemones saltaron e hiciero una terremoto tan fuerte que hizieron un crater pero

PROTON: que diablos

SATURN: como paso

vieron a sus 2 pokes debilitados mientras blaziken y gastrodon seguian bien

MANUEL: es fisica basica al subir a un arbol el ataque lo les afecto mientras a ellos si por eso calleron

entonces ando se enojaron pero luego empezaron a reir

SAPPHIRE: que les causa tanta gracia

PROTON: mira tu amigo es inteligente -regresando a arcanine a su pokebola- pero no conto con esto -saco otra y salio un charizard-

SATURN: ni esto -saco otra y salio un salamance-

MANUEL: rayos

PROTON: charizard tajo aereo contra esos insectos

entonces el pokemon obedecio y gastrodon y blaziken calleron

MANUEL: GASTRY (haci se llama su pokemon) -corriendo a abrazarlo -

SAPPHIRE: TORO -haciendo lo mismo -

PROTON: que patetico -subiendo a su charizard al igual que saturn-

PROTON: pero para no dejar evidencia

PROTON: CHARIZARD HIPER RAYO CONTRA LA CHICA DE PAÑOLETA AZUL

entonces el pokemon lanzo un gigantesco rayo pero

MANUEL: NOOOOOOOOOOOO -poniendose entre el rayo y ella-

SAPPHIRE: MANUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEl

entonces el gigantesco rayo golpeo a manuel sin piedad dejandolo en el piso con la camisa destrozada y varia heridas

SAPPHIRE: MANUEEEEEEEEEL -dirigiendose a su cuerpo - POR FAVOR RESPONDE DIME QUE ESTAS BIEN -llorando desconsoladamente-

SATURN: que patetico sacrificio - riendose-

SAPPHIRE: CALLENSE MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA OJALA SE MUERAN - LLORANDO Y ENOJADA-

PROTON: CALLATE

SATURN: entonces yo acabare el trabajo

SATURN: SALAMANCE COMETA DRACO

entonces una lluvia de meteoritos caeria sobre nuestros protagonistas

seria su fin ...

¿: metagross usa proteccion

entonces un metagross se interpuso entre los dos entrenadores hizo un campo de fuerza y no salieron herridos

PROTON: ahora que -diciendo esto enojado-

¿1: gallade usa roca afilada contra ellos

entonces un gallade salio de la malesa y golpeo a amdos pokemons

SATURN: ya me arte me largo - lliendose del lugar-

PROTON: yo igual

entonces ambos se fueron de hay

entonces de entre la malesa salio una chica que parecia una princesa y un chico que parecia mayordomo

SAPPHIRE: CAITLIN, DARACH POR FAVOR AYUDENME

DARACH: hay que llevarlo al hospital

CAITLIN: BIEN -ENTONCES SACO A SU GOTHITELLE- vamos gothitelle telentransportanos a el hospital

entonces el pokemon obedecio y fueron teletransportados al hospital viridian

MIENTRAS LEJOS DE AHI

DIAMOND: pearl tenemos que hablar

PEARL: que pasa

DIAMOND: YA NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO

PEARL: PERO QUE DICES -MUY IMPACTADO- PERO SI SABES QUE TE AMO

DIAMOND: lo se pero esque necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas

PEARL: ES MANUEL VERDAD

DIAMOND: NOOOOOOOOOOOO PQ

PEARL: LO SE LO VEZ MUY INDISCRETAMENTE MALDITO MANUEL LO ODIO

DIAMOND: escucha -sujetandolo de los hombros- no es nadie se que manuel esta enamorado de platina o sapphire pero no es el entiende

PEARL: no sera es el pero es alguien mas lose

DIAMOND: SABE QUE POR ESO TE CORTARE ERES UN MALDITO CONTROLADOR TE ODIO -DANDOLE UN PUÑETASO EN LA CARA-

pearl: arghhhhhhh -callendo al piso-

DIAMOND: ADIOS

salio de donde se encontrada y fue hacia su casa pero no sabia que el destino haria que se llevara una gran sorpresa

EN EL HOSPITAL

MARIA: doctor digame como esta mi hijo por favor -llorando-

DOCTOR: esta bien por suerte el ataque no fue tan potente

MARIA: OH gracias a arceus -diciendo aliviada-

entonces se dirigio a los chicos

MARIA: chicos parece que manuel esta mejor

CAITLIN: genial sabia que ese chico aguantaria

DARACH: dijo lo mismo, -sonriendole a su laidy-

SAPPHIRE: O SI QUE GENIAL -diciendo esto muy aliviada- y podemos verlo

MARIA: el doctor dijo que si

SAPPHIRE. BIEN ESTA DORMIDO -diciendo algo triste- esperare a su lado

LEJOS DE AHI

en una ruta una miss caminaba muy insegura ademas de un tormento que caia sobre ella

PLATINA: me da miedo este lugar.

entonces choco con un tipo

PLATINA: AHI -entonces vio un rostro conocido- diamond que haces aqui

DIAMOND: platina o esque veras la ruta hacia mi hogar se inundo y esta prohibido el paso

PLATINA: que mal- entonces se le ocurio una idea- y porque no vienes y duermes en mi casa

DIAMOND: enserio me dejarias

PLATINA: claro somos amigos que clase de amiga seria si no te ayudo

DIAMOND: gracias y bueno vamos aya

y ambos se dirigieron hacia

EN EL HOSPITAL

un joven apenas abria los ojos

MANUEL: O...O... madre -alver su silueta-

MARIA:HIJOOO -ABRAZANDOLO- COMO TE SIENTES

MANUEL: bien madre

entonces vio a sapphire

MANUEL: SA-SAPPHIRE

SAPPHIRE: MANUEL -SONRIENDO DE OREJA A OREJA-GRACIAS POR SALVARME -ABRAZANDOLO-

MANUEL: NO FUE NADA -sonrojado a mas no poder- ERRES MI MEJOR AMIGA NO PERMITIRIA QUE TE PASARA ALGO MALO

SAPPHIRE: GRACIAS -AUN MAS SONROJADA-

EN LA MANSION BERLITZ

PLATINA se encontraba en su cama viendo television y diamond comiendo un panesillo

DIAMOND: gracias platina por dejarme quedarme

PLATINA: denada para eso son los amigos

EN EL HOSPITAL

SAPPHIRE: por cierto ellos 2 nos ayudaron

CAITLIN: hola soy caitlin mucho gusto

DARACH: hola soy darach un gusto

MANUEL: oh hola soy manuel mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarnos

CAITLIN: no hay de que

DARACH: por cierto sabes quienes eran esos tipos

MANUEL: nolose los vi hace 2 años cuando querian atrapar a yvelta

TODOS: yvelta

MANUEL: si

SAPPHIRE: he oido hablar de ese pokemon segun estudios resientes de mi padre yvelta era uno de los principales pokemon en la creacion pokemon -dijo muy impactante- segun la leyenda de aniki ( creo que haci se llamara la nueva region) en la creacion del mundo en especial de los pokemon yvelta y xerneas diriendo el origen al sexo al geonema y la genetica pokemon

SAPPHIRE: en un principio los pokemons eran esteriles y sin sexo pero arceus creo a xerneas y yvelta y ellos dieron origen a la las formas de vida con sexo y haci los pokemons prosperaron

SAPPHIRE: se cree que latios las bestias sagradas tornadus thundurus y landorus, nidoran macho nidorino nidoking hitmonchan hitmontop hinmonlee tyrogue sawk thor son las primeras experimentaciones de xerneas con el geonema x

SAPPHIRE:mientras que nidoran hembra nidorina nidoquen chansey blissey cresselia latias jynx y smouchoum son la experimenmtacion de el geonema y de yvelta

SAPPHIRE: se dice que heatran es la primera forma de experimentacion de sexo entre ambos geonemas representando la union de xerneas y yvelta

SAPPHIRE: despues ellos y mew crearon las especies pokemon pues el metodo de sexo se perfecciono y sigio haci hasta los humanos

MANUEL: vaya no sabia que tenias mucha informacion sobre ese tema

SAPPHIRE: si mi padre me dijo eso y me intereso mucho

DARACH: entonces crees que esten tras la busqueda de yvelta

MANUEL: lo dudo osea yvelta lo ayude a escapar

SAPPHIRE: ciertamente es cierto

SAPPHIRE: segun estudios despues de la creacion del mundo pokemon yvelta y xerneas descansan si uno es perturbado escapara y no se le volvera aver amenos de una gran emergencia pase en el planeta pues se dice que son mas fuertes que arceus

MANUEL: increible

CAITLIN: cierto balla bienes mas informada que crys o que platina jeje

entonces el recuerdo de la promesa que le hizo a platina surgio

MANUEL: o rayos platina

CAITLIN: que pasa

MANUEL: deje a platina plantada debo llamarla

CAITLIN: claro toma mi celular

MANUEL: gracias ok haber que me dice

EN LA MANCION BERLITZ

PLATINA: bueno a dormir

entonces suena su celular

PLATINA : o es caitlin

entonces contesta

PLATINA: HOLA CAITLIN -HABLANDO MUY ALEGRE-

MANUEL: no platina soy yo manuel

PLATINA: TU QUE QUIERES -cambiando de alegre a enojada-

MANUEL: oye pq tan enojada que te hize

PLATINA : que acaso ya se te olvido a pero claro al joven se le oldiva cumplir su promesa

MANUEL: puedo explicarlo

PLATINA: ya manuel me digeron que te fuiste con la estupida de sapphire oh no haber niegamelo

MANUEL: bueno si pero...

PLATINA: asi todavia no tienes verguenza maldito maldigo el dia en que te conosi

MANUEL: pero dejame explicarte

SAPPHIRE: JA CHICA LOCA

platina casi explota al oir la voz de sapphire

PLATINA: sabia que estabas con esa desgraciada zorra maldita ojala se la pasen agusto acostandose

MANUEL: pero platina por favor escuchame

PLATINA: no no hay nada de que hablara ADIOS

Y TERMINO LA LLAMADA

EN EL HOSPITAL

DARACH:VALLA PARECE QUE NO TOMO MUY BIEN LA NOTICIA

caitlin: una chica enojada es peligrosa

SAPPHIRE: es una loca dramatica

MANUEL: HAY QUE HARA AHORA ME ODIA

caitlin: si quieres hablo con ella

MANUEL: me harias ese favor

CLAITLIN: CLARO SOMOS AMIGAS DE MUCHOS AÑOS

MANUEL: enserio gracias

ENTONCES UNA CHICA SE PARO MOLESTA

SAPPHIRE: nose por le prestas tanta atencion a esa niña mimada exagerada como la odio -frunciendo el seño y se fue a su casa-

EN LA MANSION

DIAMOND: NO FUISTE UN POCO CRUEL CON EL

PLATINA: creeme se merecia eso y mas ese estupido me dejo plantada

PLATINA: pero saliendo de eso -un poco mas tranquila- vayamos a dormir

DIAMOND: ok -saliendo por la abitacion pero antes-

PLATINA: espera a donde vas

DIAMOND: a la habitacion de huespedes

PLATINA: esque mira esta ocupada

DIAMOND: entonces dormire en el suelo

PLATINA: no dormiras con migo

DIAMOND: EN-ENSERIO

PLATINA: claro tengo la confianza contigo de que podemos dormir juntos que te parecer

DIAMOND: ok

entonces ambos se acostaron

EN EL HOSPITAL

en la habitacion de manuel estaba sola todos se fueron a sus casas y el dormia

entonces tuvo un sueño

-SUEÑO-

manuel esta en un monte

MANUEL: vaya que vista

entonces una x gigante llego

MNAUEL: que es eso

derepente un cerebro un pedazo de oro plata cristal unos rubies sapphiros esmeraldas peras diamantes y platinos giraron al rededor y empezaron a darle poder a la x y esta por consiguiente se hizo mas grande

MANUEL: que pas...

entonces la x se hizo mas grande y una especie de ureola bajo del cielo y red estaba arriba

MANUEL: red?

derepente la ureola se unio a la x y red bajo y la controlaba

derepente dio una gran explocion y vio que todos sus amigos morian

-fin del sueño-

MANUEL: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -SE DESPERTO DE GOLPE- o solo fue un sueño raro

entonces volvio a dormir

EN LA MANSION BERLITZ

todos estaban dormido execto diamond que pensada

DIAMOND: platina es una buena amiga

entonces se volteo y vio su rostro hermoso

DIAMOND: es sumamente bella y hermosa

entonces penso hubo un debate en su cerebro al estilo caricatura xd

los portagonistas en su cerebro son el yaoi y lo hentai (lose pesimos nombres)

yaoi: que mierda hentai te dije que ahora yo controlo diamond sera gay forever

hentai: no si yo lo permito

entonces saco una carte de fucion

yaoi: que haces alejate

n

hentai: nunca

entonces ambos se fucionaron y crearon a la bisexualidad ( la adreviaremos con bs)

bs: listo veamos esta la señorita berlitz en frente

bs: muevo esto jalo esto apachuro esto y listo solo este boton y diamond se enamorara de platina

vio un gran boton rojo que dice "boton de enamoramiento" y un letrero que dice " no tocar con mujeres atte: yaoi"

bs: dice no tocar emmm :yaoming: TOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAR AHORA

preciono el boton y su cerebro se prendio y listo se enamoro de platina

MIENTRAS ALLA AFUERA

DIAMON: que rayos creo que estoy enamorado de ella osea es linda hermosa que debo hacer mmmmmm. tengo 2 opciones o sigo como gay o aprodecho que platina me amo y trato de conquistarla

DIAMOND: :yaoming: a la mierda la formalidad seguire mis instintos

entonces se acerco a platina ella respondio abrazandolo y se durmieron juntos .

continuara ...

espero le haya gustado este capitulo pasaron muchas cosas raras y divertidas xd

y como odio el yaoi que mejor que joderlo con una carta fucion :troll: problem amadores del yaoi diamondxpearl?

bueno espero sus reviews y les dejo el link de un fanfic muy bueno de una amiga mia

ya se que no sirve ponerle propaganda pero igual delen una revisada su historia es muy buena aqui esta  s/8616771/1/Cruzando-Fronteras

bueno nos veemos espero les aya gustado adios cuidense

pd:el proximo capitulo tendra mas problemas sociales que batallas .


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos

hoy les traigo el 6 capitulo de la saga espero lo disfruten y si preguntan porque tardaste tanto en subir el capitulo 6 pues la escuela es la responsable xd bueno empezemos

CAPITULO 6

Diamond vs Manuel DESAFIO PESADO

ya era de dia y en cierto hospital nuestro protagonista recien se levantaba su madre y su mejor amiga estaban a su lado

manuel: madre sapphire podrian dejarme solo un momento en lo que me cambio

ambas acintieron y salieron de la habitacion y entonces

sapphire: que bien que se encuentre bien

madre: si creeme el ha salido de situaciones peores -riendose leve-

sapphire: si el es un gran amigo

maria: puedo preguntarte algo

sapphire: claro -diciendo muy feliz-

maria: te gusta mi hijo verdad

en ese instante sapphire se puso muy nerviosa

sapphire: QUE claro que no el es mi amigo solamento siento algo especial por el pero solo eso

maria: esta bien pero te dare un consejo si vas a hacer algo haslo y no esperes que oel otro lo haga pues puede que el no pueda

sapphire: ok -algo confundida-

maria: bueno me tengo que ir me despides de mi hijo y dile que fui a casa

sapphire: deacuerdo yo le aviso adios madre de manuel

maria: adios

entonces su madre se retira y en la habitacion se oye un pequeño grito

manuel: arrghh

sapphire: manuel

entonces entra a su cuarto y encuentra a manuel tirado en el piso pues tenia un brazo roto y una pierna torcida

sapphire: MANUEL -dice asustada-

manuel: auuh tranquila no fue nada

sapphire: como de que no una caida haci puede quebrarte el otro brazo

manuel: ya pues doctora sapphire - diciendo algo sarcastico-

sapphire: oyee

entonces manuel se resbala y habienta a sapphire y ambos caen manuel cayo primero y sapphire arriba de el y quedaron frente a frente

manuel: sa-sapphire -dijo nervioso-

sapphire: manuel - igual de roja y nerviosa-

el ambiente estaba tenso manuel puedo ver a sapphire mas claramente sentir su piel y olerla un olor hermoso que desprendian sus perfumes que aunque era raro en ella olian muy bien mientras que sapphire podia ver su rostro y su olor tan varonil era la combinacion perfecta para el romance estaban a punto de besarse cuando el reloj marco que eran las 7 am debian llegar temprano

manuel: o vaya el reloj sera mejor que nos demos prisa -algo rojo y se levanto-

sapphire: o claro tienes razon -ayudandolo a levantarse-

entonces los chicos se levantaron y salieron del hospital sapphire ayudaba a manuel pues al tener doblado un piel no podia caminar muy bien entonces llegaron a la escuela y todos se quedaban viendo a manuel por sus fractura pero solo 4compañer s le preguntaron

white: manuel estas bien -diciendo esto preocupada-

pearl: si parece que te arroyo un auto

manuel: mas bien un hiper rayo jaja -riendose-

sapphire: lo que te paso no es gracioso pudiste haber muerto

N: y que fue entonces lo que paso

manuel: nada N solo unos tontos con aires de grandeza

gold: pues no parecen tontos casi te matan

manuel: tranquilo fue algo inperativo no pasara nada estoy como nuevo

sapphire: manuel mejor cayate y vamos a clase

manuel: de acuerdo

entonces sapphire ayudo a manuel hasta el salon y haci lo ayudo hasta la salido donde el se pudo valerse por si mismo

en la salida

manuel: sapphire te agradesco la aytuda pero creeme ya puedo valerme por mi mismo

sapphire: caya chico te ayudare

manuel: deacuerdo pero cuando llegemos al torneo me dejas ok

sapphire: deacuerdo

entonces llego gold

gold: listos chicos

manuel: claro mas listo no se puede

gold: bien el edificio de battalas esta al norte vamos

entonces asintieron y fuero hacia aya

al llegar manuel se registro y por fin manuel se alejo se sapphire

sapphire se sento en cerca del escenario junto a gold white y n mientras a su lado izquierdo estaban pearl y platina y pudo notar como ella la miraba con desprecio e ira

entro a una sala de espera y entonces aparecio diamond pero se jotaba su mirada mas determinada y entonces sono el presentador

presentador: bien tenemos por la izquierda al chico comediante del trio dimanico de sihon que pase el maestro de los pokemon pesados diamond

entro diamond muy contento de si mismos y empezaron los gritos

platina: tu piedes dia enseñale a ese tonto

pearl: tu puedes dia

sapphire al oir lo de platina se puso muy enojada falbada poco para que la golpeara pero prefirio callar

presentador: y del lado derecho el chico de unova el nuevo el orgulloso poseedor de registeel manuel

manuel entro muy seguro de si mismo

entonces sus amigos lo apoyaban

gold: tu puedes manuel

white: desmuestrales tu poder

n: chico tu puedes vencer

sapphire: VAMOS MANUEL TU PUEDES MANUEL TU PUEDES

entonces comenzo la batalla

presentador: comiensen

dia: moo yo te eligo

manuel: staraptor confio en ti

entonces ambos pokemons hicieron su aparicion

N: creo que no fue mala eleccion

white: porque

N: mira staraptor ha trabajado con mamoswine haci que debe saber sus puntos debiles sin embargo hay desventajas de tipos esto sera interesante

ya en el escenario

diamond: moo usa ice beam

manuel: esquivalo y usa golpe aereo

entonces el mamut uso un rayo de hielo pero la potente ave lo esquivo y golpeo a mamoswine dandole un buen daño

dia: moo usa stone edge

entonces el potente pokemon golpeo al ave y le hizo un daño considerable

manuel: staraptor usa a bocajarro

entonces el ave ataco y el enorme pokemon cayo

presentador: mamoswine no puede continuar

dia: buen trabajo amigo -lo mete a su pokaball- ahora sal lax

dicho pokemon se materializo

manuel: staraptor usa ida y vuelta

entonces el ave ataco a el pokemon y volvio a manuel

manuel: bien yo te elijo registeel

dicho pokemon se materializo ferosmente

N: manuel lleva una buena estrategia

white: enserio

N: si pude oir que staraptor sabia que si primero usaba a bocajarro y luego ida y vuelta recuperaria stats sabes manuel tiene un buen hacercamiento con sus pokemons

en el escenario

dia: buena estrategia veamos cuanto te sirve

manuel: dame lo mejor que tengas

dia: lax usa puño fuego

el pokemon oso prendio su puño y ataco pero no afecto mucho al registeel

manuel: registeel usa toxic

entonces una sombra toxica rodeo al oso y lo intoxico

dia: lax usa golpe cuerpo

el oso salto y golpeo a registeel pero mo le hiso mucho daño

manuel: terminalo con cabaza de hierro

entonces el gigantesco pokemon dio un cabezado a lax y este cayo

dia: lax vuelve aqui - mandando su pokemon a la pokeball-

dia: bien este es mi ultimo pokemon y creo que es hora de que pelees

dia: sal rotom

entonces una especie de lavadora con ojos y aura amarilla surgio listo para pelear

manuel: interesante un rotom veamos que puede hacer

N: no fue mala eleccion de dia

white: pq

N: rotom forma labadora es tipo agua/electrico y registeel es tipo acero lo que le da ventaja pero veamos como se desarrola esto

dia: rotom usa hidro bomba

entonces el pokemon lavadora saco un potente rayo de agua y dejo inconsiente a registeel

manuel: oh no registeel vuelve aqui

manuel: bien dia preparate para una batalla epica

dia: veamos que tiene

manuel: sal porygon 2

y dicho pokemon se materializo

N: vaya porygon 2 si que es raro y seria un buen contrincante esta batalla se decidira por el amor de entrenador y pokemon

manuel: porygon usa try atack

entonces un triangulo con 3 puntos uno rojo otro azul y un ultimo amarillo golpeo al rotom pero el siguio en pie aunque ... se congelo

dia: rotom no descongelate - diciendo esto muy asustado-

manuel: porygon usa rayo

entonces un potente rayo golpeo a rotom y casi lo debilita pero aun siguio

N: esta batalla ya esta definida si rotom no se descongela sera su fin

en su ultimo momento grito

dia: ROTOM USA HIDRO BOMBA

entonces el pokemon se levanto y lanzo una potente hydro bomba que casi noquea al pokemon artificial pero lo aguanto

manuel: bien porygon usa recuperacion

entonces el pokemon se regenero por completo

dia: rotom usa hidro bomba de nuevo

lanzo otro potente chorro de agua pero lo esquivo

manuel: bien creo que es hora del fin

manuel: PORYGON 2 USA TRY ATACK

el pokemon volvio a lanzar el mismo triangulo y hacerto y rotom callo

presentador: rotom no puede continuar por lo tanto porygon gana y con el gana manuel el nuevo

entonces la gente aplaudio menos platina y pearl

sapphire: BIEN BIEN BIEN HECHO MANUEL

N: bien hecho chico

white: manuel fue genial

entonces ambos salieron por puertas opuestas y al salir manuel

manuel: bien he ganado mi primera batalla ahora a esperar el siguien...

en un parpadeo sapphire salto hacia manuel derribandolo como siempre y felicitandolo

sapphire: bien hecho manuel lo hiciste genail eres mi idolo

manuel: ya sapphire tranquila solo fue una batalla - muy rojo-

sapphire: eres genial

entonces se levantaron pues n y white llegaban

white: oh manuel muy bien hecho me sorprendiste

N: ciertamente nunca vi a alguien que se sincronizara tambien con su equipo

manuel: oh gracias a los 3 jeje ahora esperar los resultados

N: ciertamente el combate que sigue es el de platina contra el novio de sapphire

manuel: que sapphire tienes novio

sapphire: em pues si se podria decir

manuel: y porque no me lo digiste

sapphire: esque pense que no tenia relevancia jeje

manuel: como sea - se noto el cambio de exprecion en su cara- y a que hora es el la batalla

N: en 1 hora

manuel: genial entonces hay que esperar

entonces se centaron a esperar ala batalla entre el famoso chico cursi y la adinerada y enojada platina

continuara...

bueno espero haya sido de su agrado y les agradesco que lo hayan leido hasta el final

sin mas me despido que tengan un buen dia


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todos perdon por la ausencia pero mi madre no me deja sacar mi espirito creativo x3 bueno sin mas les traigo el capitulo 7 de la saga espero lo disfruten

" BATALLA DE COORDINADORES Y ... ¿TEAM GENETICO?

en una silla esperaban white N sapphire y manuel esperando el siguiente combate entonces manuel digo

manuel: y a que horas llegara tu novio - digo levantandose un poco aburrido y algo serio-

sapphire: tranquilo llegara pronto -digo notando el cambio de exprecion de manuel- no se porque ruby se metio en esto osea a el no le gustan las batallas

entonces llego un chico con pantalones negros, una camisa negra con franjas verdes y con un gorro de lana

N: miran hablando del rey de roma -apuntando a ruby-

ruby: ho hola chicos como estan saludando - saludando- oh mi amor como estas te extrañe - abrazandola y besandola-

entonces manuel fruncio el seño un poco no sabia por que pero no sabia porque

ruby:y quien eres tu -apuntando a manuel-

manuel: oh hola mucho gusto soy manuel un placer - tomandole la mano en señal de respeto- y creo que sigues para el combate

ruby: claro sigo contra la señorita berlitz - biendo la tarjeta de torneo- bueno ire a registrarme

entonces se fue y se registro y todos los demas fueron al podium a sentarse y el presentador grito

presentador: de este lado tenemos a la chica mas adinerada de sinnoh esta es platina berlitz

entonces aparecio platina de un lado tan linda como nunca y sus amigos la apoyaban

presentador: y de este lado el hijo de normal el mejor coordinador de hoen ruby

entonces aparecio de un lado ruby

n white y sapphire gritaron para apoyar pero manuel parecia algo esceptico

presentador: comienzen

ruby: muy bien ve zuzu -sacando la pokebal y aparecio-ñ

platina: empoleon yo te eligo - y aparecio-

entonces la batalla empezo

ruby: zuzu usa bulk up

entonces zuzu se hiso mas fuerte

platina: empoleon cascada

entonces el pokemon pinguino quiso atacar pero swampert lo esquivo

ruby: zuz otra vez bulk up

platina: empoleon usa drick peak

entonces zuz se fortalesio y empoleon ataco dandole picotasos en la espalda pero no le afecto

ruby: bien zuzu usa super power

platina: empoleon esquivalo y usa poder oculto

entonces zuzu quiso envestir a empoleon pero este lo esquivo y empoleon ataco y casi debilita a zuzu

ruby: bien zuzu esperemos

entonces el pokemon se quedo quieto

platina: empoleon usa drick peak

entonces el pokemon se dirigio violentamente con su pico hacia zuzu pero ...

ruby: zuzu super power

entonces ambos atacaron y se formo una nuve de polvo y revelo a empoleon tirado noqueado y zuzu normal algo cansado

presentador: empoleon no puede continuar

entonces todos aplaudieron menos manuel quien se sentia algo incomodo

platina: vuelve empoleon * mete a su pokemon* ve rapidash

todos se quedaron algo impactados menos manuel pues sabia que pasaba

platina: rapidash adsorbe la luz

entonces el caballo cargo un rayo

ruby: zuzu usa ice punch - confiandose-

entonces zuzu ataco pero

platina: rapidash usa rayo solar

el caballo adsorbio suficiente luz solar y noqueo a zuzu

presentador: zuzu no puede continuar

ruby devolvio a zuzu a su pokaball y

ruby: nana adelante

entonces aparecio dicho pokemon

platina: usa fire blast

el pokemon creo 3 anillos que hiban conta nana

ruby: nana salta con gracia a travez de los anillos y usa crunch

entonces nana salto con gracia y mordio a rapidash

platina: rapidash usa..

pero entonces

ruby: nana usa sucker punch

entonces nana ataco y casi noquea a rapidash

platina: muy bien rapidash usa megahorn

entonces rapidash cargo mucha fuerza en su cuerno y corrio hacia nana

ruby: nana take down

entonces ambos atacaron a la vez y ambos cayeron desmayados

sapphire: ruby no seas tonto -gritando- sabes que take down daña al usuario ubieras usado crunch

ruby: puedes callarte estoy en medio de una batalla

sapphire se sorprendio y guardo silencio

entonces comensaria la verdadera batalla

platina: froslass sal - y salio-

ruby: mimi sal con gracia - salio milotic con gracia-

entonces salieron ambos pokemons

platina: froslass usa shadow ball

ruby: mimi esquivalos con gracia

entonces el enorme pokemon serpiente esquivo las bolas sombras como bailando como cuando se encanta una cobra

ruby: mimi usa hydro bomb

entonces milotic ataco y lo manod a volar

platina: froslass usa sucker punch

y dio en el blanco

ruby: mimi usa aqua tail

platina: esquivalo y usa shadow ball

era un punto critico pero froslass aguanto ambos estaban bastante cansados

ruby: mimi usa aqua tail con estilo

cargo su cola con agua para atacar pero

platina: froslass usa sucker punch

el ataque fue brutal mimi salio volando y cayo y se debilito

presentador: mimi no puede continuar platina gana y pasa a la sigueinte ronda

platina: siiiiiiiiiiiiii gane sabia que podias froslass

mientras abrazada a su pokemon

ruby se acerco a su mimi la acarisio y le digo

ruby: gracias mimi diste lo mejor de ti eres muy fuerte

platina: buena batalla

ruby: cierto buena batala -sonriendo-

entonces ambos entrenadores se fueron y al salir

ruby salio primero

sapphire: bien hecho ruby

ruby: gracias mi amor - la besa y la abraza-

manuel volvio a fruncir el seño

entonces llego platina muy feliz acompañada de dia y pearl pero al ver a ruby abrasando a sapphire no pudo evitar decirle...

platina: ruby yo te recomendaria que dejaras de estar con sapphire

ruby: que porque -algo intrigado-

platina: porque es una resbalosa

sapphire se enojo y casi se lanza a golpear a platina pero ruby la detuvo

sapphire: a quien le dices resbalosa maldita chica ricachona mimada estupida

ruby: sapphire tranquila y tu platina no te permitire que le digas haci a sapphire y porque le dices eso

manuel se puso nervioso por lo que se venia

platina: porque esa chica se ...

antes de que comp`latara la frase black llego corriendo

black: CHICOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS- gritando-

N. que pasa

black: VENGA -tomando la mano de white- vengan

entonces todos corrieron y al salir vieron un helicoptero con dos personas con un extraño aparato

platina: MARS - gritando-

mars: mira quien tenemos aqui la chica rica de sinnoh jajaja

proton: haci que tu eres la famosa berlitz jaja y todos tus subditos

sapphire se enojo

sapphire: subditos tu abuela

ruby: tranquila -tomandola de los hombros-

manuel:y que quieren aqui

proton: baya parece que sobreviviste a el hyper rayo jeje tienes suerte pero hoy no tendras esa suerte

entonces prendio la maquina y todas las pokaballs de los entrenadores fueron a ella

sapphire: oye devuelvenos nuestros pokemons

mars: si claro y de que quieres tu nieve jaja estos pokemons seran usados para los experimentos

pero entonces manuel noto que tenia 2 pokeball que eran a le registeel y porygon 2

manuel: si nos los devuelves pelearemos por ellos

mars: ja que chico tan guapo my tonto como pelearas sin pokemons

manuel: no creas eso

entonces saco una pokeball y salio porygon2

mars: que como demonios - se sorprendeio- rayos esta estupida maquina solo roba pokemons con sexo

proton: pero no podras contra nosotros 2 - saca una pokeball- sal flygon

entonces salio dicho pokemon

mars: te ayudare sal yanmega - y salio dicho pokemon- que haras chico

entonces llego diamond

diamond: yo te ayudo - sacando a rotom-

manuel: bien entonces peleemos

mars: yanmega air slash

manuel: porygon2 usa rayo

entonces cuando el pokemon hiba a atacar porygon2 lo repelio y lo electrecuto

proton: flygon fire punch

entonces el pokemon iba atacar a porygon pero

dia: rotom usa hydro pumb

entonces el pokemon lavadora alejo a flygon

mars : usa ida y vuelta

entonces el pokemon ataco rapidamente a rotom pero no saco a otro pokemon revelando que no tenia otro

proton: tu tambien usa ida y vuelta

y paso lo mismo

manuel: creo que ya se que hacer

entonces proton dijo

proton: usa denuevo ida y vuelta

entonces cuando faltaba centimetros cuando

manuel: porygon2 usa ice beam

entonces el pokemon ataco y congelo completamente a flygon y este cayo pero antes de que cayera

manuel: porygon rodea de aros de try atack a flygon

entonces el pokemon obedecio y antes de que flygon cayera unos aros lo detuvieron y lo levantaban magneticamente esta bajo el control de porygon

proton: que demonios

dia: romot usa hydro pump contra yanmega

entonces yanmega salio volando pero

manuel: porygon lanza a flygon contra yanmega

entonces flygon fue empujado violentamente hacia el yanmega y produjo una explocion y ambos quedaron debilitados

mars: rayos vuelve aqui yanmega - regresandolo- no cabe duda eres un chico apuesto y muy fuerte

proton: deja los alagos -regresando a flygon- tenemos que irnos

entonces el helicoptero se estaba elevando

manuel: porygon usa triataque contra ellos

el pokemon obedecio pero no le hiso nada al helicoptero pero cayo una pokeball

todos: una pokeball

entonces manuel la cacho rapidamente y era su staraptor

manuel: no se saldran con la suya - y saco a staraptor- vamos hacia ellos

antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo el enorme ave salio a toda marcha a una velocidad increible

entonces llego a una nave muy muy grande

manuel: haci que este es su cuartel de operaciones - analiza- como entrare

entonces una idea le se cruza por la mente

manuel: porygon -sacandolo de la pokeball-

no cayo al vacio gracias a que puede levitar

manuel: necesito que hagas un campo gravitatorio para que registel no caiga

el pokemon obedesio y uso toda su fuerza para crear una especie de superficie invisible para que registeel no cayera

manuel: bien sal registeel - sacandolo de su pokeball- usa iron head contra el muro

entonces el pokemon obedesio y con un buen cabesaso tiro el muro des pues metio a registeel a su pokeball le dio una baya aranja pues ademas de ser sus favoritas necesitaba recuperarse de el gran esfuerzo que hiso

manuel: bien hecho porygon vuelve - metiendolo- muy bien staraptor entremos a toda velocidad - grito- VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

entonces entraron rapidamente despistando a todos los secuases y despues llegaron a un cuarto oscuro

manuel: bien - mete a staraptor en la pokeball -que oscuro um yase - saca a porygon- porygon usa rayo para ver si se ve algo

entonces el pokemon uso rayo y la sala se iluminos completamente mostrando una aterradora escena

muchos pokemon mutilados en contenedores con nitrogeno liquido otros en estado de putrefaccion y otros con notas de que murieron lentamente por el nitrogeno era algo horrible pero extrañamente estaban conectados a una X de unos 30 cm de altura y a una Y de la misma altura entonces manuel oyo un grito

¿: biendenido a la camara de investigacion y recopilacion pero que chico tan informal como entras a este resinto sin invitacion

manuel: no me hables de formalismo y dime quien eres y que demonios le hiciste a estos pokemon

genesis: oh pero que mal educado soy me presento mi nombre es genesis y soy mienbro de esta organizacion llamaba - grito_ ! EQUIPO GENETICO ¡

Manuel: equipo genetico y que quieren

genesis: muy simple chico - sacando un control- odserva

entonces una enorme pantalla salio y empezo una pelicula de la creacion del mundo

genesis: veras en un principio cuando arceus habia creado a la mayoria de pokemons legendarios conocio a sus hermanos que eran yvelta y xerneas

manuel: ¿hermanos? -cuestionandose-

genesis: no me interumpas o te corto la lengua -amenazo- en que estaba o ya se despues yvelta y xerneas pelearon contra arceus y en esa batalla yvelta y xerneas hiban ganando ya que su poder es superior al de arceus pero despues aparecio mew quien le digo a ambos pokemons que pararan la pelea entonces ambos al ver tal gesto de umildad de una creacion de su hermano dejaron de pelear pero a mew por ser tan valiente le dieron un poder el poder de crear creaturas mas complejas que arceus y sus creaciones podrian tener sexo para poder reproducirse y se fueron

entonces mew con su poder creo todas las formas de vida actuales creo los denominados pokemons fosiles y vivio con ellos pero arceus tenia envia hacia mew y entonces usa todo su poder y lanzo una gran poder que destruyo todas las creaciones de mew en la tierra y a mew mismo al enterarse de eso yvelta y xerneas volvieron y revivieron a mew y maldigierona arceus y lo encerraron en una dimension rara donde solo volveria con la si alguien tocaba una flauta que elos crearon y le dieron a mew el poder de convertirse en cualquier pokemon para que si arceus escapara no lo reconocieran entonces ambos desaparecieron y mew creo a todos los pokemon y a nosotros mismo - preciono su control, y el televisor volvio arriba-

manuel: y cual es su odjetivo

genesis: facil - apreto otro boton y salio un diagrama- lo que haremos sera invocar a yvelta y xerneas y capturarlos y odtener su poder para crear una nueva especie una especie perfecta un super humano y asi crear la civilacion perfecta por eso tenemos esos pokemon porque adsorbemos su poder en esos dos contenedores

la Y para yvelta y

la X para xerneas

despues los invocaremos y lograremos nuestro odjetivo - saca otro control- y tu no impediras -gritando-

entonces el piso se abrio y manuel cayo enpicada

entonces staraptor salio y lo rescato y llego a una especie de copliseo con 3 grandes puertas:

la primera tenia la letra E de color rosa

la segunda tenia la letra T de color azul

y la tercera la letra A con color negro

entonces se prendieron 3 reflectores y genesis llego a la parte alta del podio

genesis: bien si quieres salir de aqui vivo y que te devuelva las pokeball de tos amigos amigos tendras que pasar esta prueba si vences a estas 3 bestias odtendras tu libertad y si no moriras buena suerte la necesitaras

entonces una cupula se levanto para proteger de los ataques y se abrieron las puertas

manuel: amigos preparense para cualquier cosas - sacandolos-

todos estaban listo para lo que viniera

entonces salieron 3 master ball y derepente ...

salieron ...

manuel: PALKIA , DIALGA Y GIRATINA -GRITO-

se quedo impactado los 3 pokemons legendarios de sinnoh habian sido capturados y hiba a atacar se quedo perplejo pero solo por 3 segundo porque ...

manuel: porygon esquivalo

plakia lanzo una onda certera a porygon y por poco lo atacaba

manuel: bien esto sera extremo pero lo lograremos -grito- STARAPTOR USA CLOSE COMBAT CONTRA DIALGA, REGISTEEL TOXICO CONTRA PALKIA, Y PORYGON ICE BEAM CONTRA GIRATINA

entonces staraptor ataco a dialga y lop dejo un poco lastimado, registeel dio en el blanco y porygon congelo a giratina

manuelpensando: bien hare la estrategia cometa de hielo contra dialga

manuel: porygon 2 sujeta con triataques a giratina y lanzalo contra dialga y staraptor usa close combat y registeel usa movimiento sismico

entoonces porygon con un gran esfuerzo lanzo a giratina y dio en el blanco explotando y staraptor ataco y desmayo a dialga y registeel no hiso nada

manuel: ok uno menos -suspiro-

genesis solo odsevaba

genesis: noqueaste uno solo fue suerte

mientras tanto el el podio

palkia cargo un potente ..

manuel: spacial rend - exclamo- porygon contrataca con ice beam

odviamente el spacial rend fue mas potente y golpeo brutralmente a porygon y de milagro sobrevivio

manuel: rayos porygon no aguantara otro ataque de esos - y entonces - ya se

corrio hacia el cuerpo de giratina congelado y le digo a palkia

manuel: hey palkia a que no me atinas porque eres un tonto jajaj - rio-

sus pokemons solo se quedaron impactados al ver esa escena

se cuestionaron y su entrenador estaba loco y entonces

palkia cargo el mas potente spacial rend y ataco pero manuel fue muy rapido y lo esquivo y golpeo brutalmente a giratina dejandolo inconsiente

manuel: bien palkia sigues tu pero sabes que solo usare un movimiento - rio - porygon usa triataque

porygon obedecio y afecto un poco a palkia y lo deribo pero se empezo a levantar y manuel se acerco yle digo

manuel: game over

entonces palkia se desmayo y porque

por el envenenamiento

entonces manuel se acerco a sus pokemons les dio unos full restones

manuel: bien hecho equipo - los regreso a sus pokeballs-

manuel: GENESIS PASE EL RETO DEVUELVEME A LOS POKEMONS - GRITO-

GENESIS: tranquilo lo admito fue una gran batalla pero no dejare que nos arruines

entonces preciono un boton salieron un monton de magmortar s

manuel: que demonios es esto

ganesis: si no moriste por las 3 bestias moriras cremado - levanto la mano- acaben con el

entonces los magmortas hubicaro sus manos hacia manuel y lansaron muchos fire blast

pero en una maniobra rapida manuel subio a staraptor y evadio los fire blast pasando atravez de ellos

genesis: que rayos

manuel: nunca subistimes - rio- un sujeto loco

entonces volvio al podium y tomo las 3 master ball donde estaban dialga palkia y giratina los devolvio y con porygon abrio un abujero y salio haci arriba

genesis: maldita sea -exclamo- manden la alerta y traiganme a ese bastardo

entonces la alarma sono y manuel llego a la sala de operaciones

manuel: bien - saca a registeel - amigo pon cosas pesadas en las puertas

el pokemon prosiguio a hacer la orden

manuel: bien en este portafolio estan los pokemons de mis amigos - toma el portafolio- bien eso es todo

entonces bio la X y la Y para invocar a yvelta y a xerneas

manuel: muy bien creo que arruinare sus planes - tomo la Y - muy bien es hora de irnos

entonces un increible hyper rayo derribo la puerta

secuases : AGARRENLO - gritando-

manuel: staraptor ven - grito devolviendo a registeel a su pokeball-

entonces el chico corrio y se lanzo al vacio y staraptor lo agarro y se fue y a una distancia rasonable

manuel: bien porygon usa tu mayor triataque y deriba la nave

porygon empezo a formar un circulo de casi 6 metros de diametro y lo lanzo y la nave empezo a caer

manuel: bien es hora de irnos

entonces prosedieron a irse pero un rugido llamo su atencion era genesis montado en un rayquaza y

genesis: rayquaza usa pulso dragon

rayquaza ataco a manuel en pleno vuelo y manuel cayo empicaba hacia el bosque verde

al final solo sintio como su cuerpo golpeaba las ramas y cayo en una especie de claro de agua lo ultimo que vio antes de esmayarse fue una persona con un gran sombrero hacercandose a el y ...

continuara...

jejeje espero les haya gustado este capitulo que me esforze mucho en hacerlo jeje ahora que lo pienso no utilise mis vacaciones para avanzar el fic pero enfin

recuerden que subi un one shot para que pasen y lo lean y bueno sin mas me despido adios cuidense y felises regresos a escuela.


	8. Chapter 8

ola k ase? leyendo o k ase?

xD buenas a todos niños, niñas, padres, madre, aliens, animales o cualquier forma de vida que lee esto como están? espero bien

bueno después de asaltos bancarios, explosiones ( mi mas sentido pésame a Boston y a Texas), reformas educativas diabólicas, ( te odio peña nieto) y algunas peleas ( dark rizo lo siento si te ofendí bro) les traigo el 8 capitulo de la saga que resolverá varia de sus dudas jeje bueno sin mas los dejo con el fic y espero lo disfruten jeje sin mas adiós y cuídense.

Capitulo 8

"La cuidadora del bosque Yellow y el pasado de Manuel"

Manuel: Que rayos -gritando-

al parecer Manuel se encontraba en una escena apocaliptica, el cielo era rojo, la tierra estaba levantada y habia abismos, la lava burbujeaba era horrible y entonces ...

Platina y Sapphire: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Manuel volteo y vio a Platina y a Sapphire cayendo a un rio de lava pero se sujetaron y el corrio a ayudarlas

Manuel: NO SE SUELTEN -gritando y tomando de la mano a ambas-

entonces y de la nada una especie de ataque golpeo a manuel por la espalda, y el solto a Platina y a Sapphire y estas calleron al rio de lava

Platina y Sapphire: ¡MANUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Manuel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritando-

lo unico que pudo ver fue los gritos desgaradores de esas 2 chicas siento quemadas por la lava sus gritos eran tales que harian llorar al corazon mas duro y al final murieron.

Manuel: PORQUE- golpeandose- pude salvarlas PORQUE

entonces volteo y vio una especie de venado como un demonio

Manuel: tu fuiste el que las mato- levantandose- maldito

el corio a golpearlo pero el le lanzo un atque y salio disparado al rio de lava.

Manuel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -levantandose bruscamente y golpeandose contra algo- AUGH

no paso ni 2 segundos y un pikachu extraño le lanzo un impactrueno

Manuel: oye quien eres tu - viendo al pikachu y despues a su alrededor- mejor dicho que hago aqui.

entonces una chica con un gran cabello amarillo entro con un plato con bayas

Yellow: porfin despertaste

Manuel: quien eres tu y de quien es este pikachu tan poco amigable - quedandosele viendo a pikachu-

entonces este le dio otro impactrueno y Yellow se rio

Yellow: jeje es chuchu y es mio - rio y chuchu fue hacia ella- mucho gusto me llamo Yellow -dandole la mano-

Manuel: mucho gusto mi nombre es Manuel -saludandola de igual manera- y Yellow como es que llegue aqui

Yellow:¿no lo recuerdas?-cuestiono-

Manuel: de hecho no

Yellow: primero come esto - dandole el plato- estas bayas te ayudaran a recuperarte.

Manuel: gracias - tomandolas-

Yellow: pues veraz - se sienta a un lado de Manuel- fue asi

-Flashback-

Yellow: vamos chuchu falta poco para alcanzar esta baya - levantada sobre la rama de un arbol con chuchu ariba de ella para alcanzar una baya aranja- vamos tu puedes

pero al tomarla en arbol se desvalansio y ella con chuchu calleron al suelo

Yellow: augh -sobandose la cabeza- eso dolio

Chuchu: pika -apuntando al cielo-

Yellow: que pasa chuchu -mirando al cielo-

entonces vio como un entrenador y su staraptor caian en picada hacia un claro de agua

Yellow: vamos chuchu - parandose- hay que ayudar

Chuchu: pikachu -digo decidida y subio al hombro de Yellow-

ambas fueron corriendo y vieron al chico en medio del lago y salia sangre de su cabeza al igual que su staraptor que le sangraba el ala.

Yellow se acerco al chico que estaba consiente y se desmayo al igual que su staraptor

Yellow: llevemoslo a casa -tomando al chico y levantandolo- aya lo curaremos - tomo una pokebola de su cinturon que estaba vacia- staraptor vuelve a la pokeball de tu entrenador

el pokemon estaba tan lastimado que no lo penso 2 veces y entro a la pokaball

entonces Yellow vio una mochila que por suerte no se mojo y la tomo

Yellow: bien vamonos -tomando todo- Dody ayudame - sacando a dicho pokemon -

el pokemon obedecio y cargo al chico en la espalda y fueron a casa de Yellow

Final del Flashback

Manuel: wuau -comiendo una baya- fuiste muy valiente

Yellow: no es nada - sonriendo- pero porque caiste de pleno vuelo

Manuel: pues veras -recordando- esta volando despues de salir de una nave enemiga y su jefe genesis quiso matarme lanzandome un dragin pulse con su rayquaza

Yellow: espera digiste rayquaza - sorprendia- el pokemon legendario.

Manuel: si es enserio - levantandose de la cama - veras el y sus secuases robaron las pokeballs de mis amigos - tomando el maletin- tengo que devolverselos - llendo a la puerta para irse -

entonces Yellow lo detuvo del brazo y de digo

Yellow: no te puedes ir - jalandolo-

Manuel: porque no ?

Yellow: veras unos tipos vinieron a preguntar si tenia un chico llamado Manuel que lo estaban buscando y les dije que no y se fueron - se sienta -

Manuel: rayos el bosque esta acordonado -se sienta a pensar-

Yellow: si quieres - toma su cinturon- puedo ayudarte a salir

Manuel: estaria bien pero - piensa- tiene que ser en la noche para que tengan la guardia baja

Yellow: pues son las 4:00 p.m.

Manuel: perfecto tenemos 7 horas para atacar

Yellow: si pero como lo lograremos

Manuel: creo que alguien nos ayudara - saca su celular-

Mientras tanto en cuidad Esmalte.

Hugh. que buen dia -tomando su cafe- nada podria estar mejor

entonces su celular empezo a sonar

Hugh: rayos - contestando- Hola con quien hablo

Manuel: hola hugh tiempo de noo vernos

Hugh: a manuel como estas y que quieres - digo algo enojado porque cuando estaba alegre y Manuel llamaba era simbolo de que queria que salvara su trasero-

Manuel: no seas tan amargado amigo solo necesito tu ayuda

Hugh:era de esperarse y para que.

Manuel: veras.

entonces le conto todo lo que pasaba y hugh escuchaba

Hugh: Manuel no te cansas de meter en problemas sabes no siempre te ayudare

Manuel: no seas exagerado - riendo- entonces me ayudaras.

Hugh: deacuerdo te vere aya adios.

Manuel: ok gracias y adios.

entonces colgaron.

Hugh: muy bien otra vez -sacando a su flygon- flygon te gustaria visitar khanto

Devuelta en el bosque verde

Manuel: bien hugh nos ayudara

Yellow: y quien es Hugh

Manuel: es un viejo amigo y el mejor que tuve dehecho es mi mejor amigo y me a salvado de muchas

Yellow: imposible - se sento-

Manuel: que cosa

Yellow: esque segun me cuenta en la escuela - se acerca a el- me han dicho que tu eres el mejor entrenador que eres casi perfecto por el simple hecho de poseer a registeel.

Manuel: sabes todavia no han visto la otra faseta de mi - levantandose y viendo la ventana -

Yellow: a que te refieres

Manuel: veras ha los 6 años mi padre me dejo a mi y a mi madre por su estupida odsecion por hoen - se sinta otra vez y le sale una lagrima- yo nunca supe que es tener un padre que esta alcuidado de ti que te felicita en tu primera batalla, que te lleva a la escuela, te lleva a que recibas tu primer pokemon o tansolo que este ahi y te diga te quiero - empieza a llorar-

Yellow: hay dios - se sorprende- pero entonces porque fue a la escuela y te dio ese registeel

Manuel: veraz hace mucho viaje a hoen al cumplir 13 y encontre a mi padre pero - se pone aun mas triste- no me reconocio y tude que ganarle para que se diera cuenta que era su hijo y el segun para reparar el daño me dio un torchic raro pero ni eso quita el vacio que solo un padre puede dar

Yellow: Manuel-san enserio lo siento - tocando su hombro-

Manuel: pero no hay podlema -limpiandose las lagrimas - le demostrare que sin el o con el podre salir adelante

Yellow: asi se dice Manuel-san -sonriendole-

Manuel: y muchas gracia Yellow- tomando su mano- gracias por todo por ayudarme apesar de ser un extraño y seguir asiendolo sabiendo que tu vida coria peligro deverdad gracias.

Yellow: denada -riendo y algo sonrojada-

Pasaron las horas y entonces llego un chico con su flygon a la casa de Yellow

Manuel: Hugh que bueno que veniste

Hugh: deja los alajos sabes no siempre salvarte tu trasero

Manuel: no exageres bueno te presento a Yellow -apuntando a Yellow-

Yellow: ho-hola mucho gusto -saludando a hugh_

Hugh: hola mucho gusto haci que tu eres quien salvo a este cama de walrein jeje

ambos rieron menos Manuel

Manuel: bueno vamos hacer esto o que

Hugh: no podemos hacer esto a la ligera amigo

Manuel: bien y cual sera el plan

Hugh: sera este.

Continuara.

bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo que fue muy corto pero aseguro que el siguiente sera mas largo y con mas accion ya tu sabes xD

y si le cambie un poco la personalidad a yellow solo para adaptarla a la historia

bueno en fin adios y cuidense ( otra vez ._.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos buenos dias, tardes o noches segun a que hora lees esto.

bueno, vengo a traerles el 9 capitulo de esta saga, espero les guste y sin mas empezemos.

Capitulo 9

" Escape en el tren antiguo "

Hugh: bien estuve analizando el lugar -saca un mapa y lo pone en la mesa - mire las entradas del norte y del sur estan bloqueadas por soldados

Manuel: demonios y como saldremos de este bosque si hay tantos secuasez

Hugh: a eso es a lo que voy - se para- alguien recuerda la tercera guerra mundial

Todo en la habitacion se puso callado pues ese era unos de los mas grandes y tetricos acontecimientos en ese entonces

Yellow: te refieres a la guerra entre jhoto y khanto

Hugh: si esa guerra donde jhoto y sus aleados sinnoh y aniki se unieron contra kanto, hoen y unova.

Manuel: si lo recuerdo muy bien

Hugh: miren en esos dias se creo un supertren

Yellow: um que

Hugh: si un super tren que conectaba a hoen y unova con khanto ese tren su terminal esta aqui mismo en este bosque

Todos se quedaron impactados hacia esa noticia

Yellow: baya no sabia que habia un supertren aqui nisiquiera e sentido su paso

Hugh: eso se debe a que se construyo en 1990 pero debido a que en 1991 se firmo el tratado de paz entre todas las regiones el tren solo fue oculto y solo puede ser usado por personas autorisadas

Yellow: pero si solo un soldado puede usarlo ¿como haremos que funcione?

Manuel: facil, Yellow veraz Hugh es un soldado de alto rango

Yellow: enserio - muy sorprendida-

Hugh: si soy un orgulloso miembro de el ejercito de la defensa de Unova

Yellow: baya - muy sorprendida -

Hugh: bueno la ubicacion de la puerta principal esta aqui -apuntando a una cascada-

Yellow: pero ahi nomas esta una cascada

Hugh: si pero dentro de la cascada esta una puerta secreta que te lleva a la estacion

Manuel: y como llegaremos ahi

Yellow: no se preocupen yo se como llegar se un atajo

Hugh: bien vayamos aya

Entonces Manuel y Yellow asintieron tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa de Yellow para dirijirse a la cascada que por alguna razon el camino estaba despejado

entonces llegaron a la cascada

Yellow: bien chicos esta es la cascada

Hugh: bien - cuando oye una pequeña risa- esperen un segundo

Manuel: que pasa -algo confundido-

Hugh: alguien esta aqui

Entonces pudo verse un vaporeon saltando del agua

Yellow: solo es un vaporeon no hay de que preocuparse

Hugh: no me preocupo de eso sino de la entrenadora...

entonces de un momento a otro aparecio mei saltando en la espalda de hugh y este trato de no perder el equilibrio

Mei: hugh amigo quien diria que te encontraria aqui

Hugh: esta bien pero me romperas la columna

Manuel: jaja hay mei siempre acosando a Hugh

Hugh: tu callate o no te ayudare

Entonces mei bajo de la espalda de Hugh

Mei: y que hacen chicos

Hugh: estamos en otra micion para rescatar al chico que mete siempre la pata

Manuel: oye no es mi culpa

Yellow: chicos

Hugh: sabes si fueras mas inteligente no estariamos en esto

Manuel: y si fueras menos mandon ya hubieramos salido de aqui

Yellow: chicos..

Hugh: no estuvieras aqui si no fuera por tu culpa

Manuel: hay vienes otra vez con tu bla, bla, bla

Yellow: ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! -gritando y señalando a un arbol-

Hugh y Manuel : ¡QUE!

entonces los chicos miraron ariba y vieron un furioso salamance acercandose

Hugh: rayos debe ser un guia- sacando una pokeball- flygon pulso dragon

entonces se materialiso dicho pokemon y lanzo dicho ataque que hiso que salamance cayera al suelo

Manuel: vamos rapido - grito-

Entonces los 4 entrenadores empesaron a correr por la cascada mientras flygon peleaba valientemente contra el salamance

Hugh: bien ahora a abrir esta puerta -que introdujo en la puerta y esta se abrio- listo

Entonces vieron como salamance huia para alertar a los demas secuases

Mei: no escaparas vaporeon usa rayo hielo

Entonces vaporeon lanzo un potente rayo hielo y el salamance cayo congelado

Mei: bien hecho -regresandolo a su pokeball- vamonos rapido

Hugh: cierto demonos prisa - regresando a flygon a su pokeball-

Entonces lo 4 entrenadores entraron a una especie de estacion con telarañas pero iluminada

Yellow: bien y donde esta el tren -abrazando a su pikachu-

Hugh: esta - analizando - aqui -apuntando a otro tren algo viejo

Manuel: no es un poco viejo

Hugh: igual sirve

Entonces ambos entrenadores entraron y se veia como un bagon normal solo que algo viejo

Hugh: bien esperenme mientras prendo esta cosa

Entonces Hugh entro a otra cabina y tardo 2 minutos pero en tren empoezo a moverse

Hugh: listo siguiente parada el bosque de ciudad petalburg

Mei: espera quien esta conduciendo?

Hugh: o si se me olvido decirles esta cosa al ser unico es manejado automaticamente

Manuel: baya y cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar

Hugh: umm a las 500 horas llegaremos

Mei, Manuel y Yellow: QUEE TANTO TIEMPO

Hugh: que esperaban estamos realisando un viaje de mas de 3000 kilometros tardaremos 8 horas

Manuel: genial - sentandose en un aciento sucio-estaremos en esta bagon sucio mas de 6 horas

Hugh: no porque no vamos a el bagon de primera clase

Entonces Hugh abrio otra puerta y se vio otro gran bagon como el 3 de el bagon anterior pero este estaba completamente limpio y casi perfecto, tenia television, computadoras, una picina de hidromasaje, un lugar para probarse ropa y mucha comida y vino.

entonces. todos quedaron anonadados por esa escena y entraron

Manuel: wuau que imprecionante

Mei: si una picina - entonces ella prodecio a desvertirce quedando en ropa interior y entro a la picina- si que rico

Hugh: Mei -algo rojo- parece que te justa esto

Mei: sii me facina - entonces mei vio a Yellow- amiga tienes que probar esta cosa es increible

Yellow: y-oo -muy nerviosa y apenada- claro - que no

Mei: hay vamos no te hara daño

entonces Mei tomo rapidamente a Yellow y en 2 minutos la desvistio

Mei: listo ahora sal

Yellow: NOOO -diciendo esto muy apenada y enojada-

Mei: vamos porfavor

Yellow: ya dije que no

Mei :te obligare

entonces la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia a fuera mostrando su bikino ( que tenia los pechos algo pequeños) y la metio al agua

Mei: viste verdad que se siente bien

Yellow: si-si eso creo -muy apenado y roja-

Manuel: pero que estoy esperando

entonces alio disparado se puso un traje de baño que encontro y se metio a la picina

Manuel: hay esto es relagante - muy compasido-

Mei: Hugh ven aqui el agua esta muy buena

Hugh: supongo que estara bien

entonces se puso su traje de baño y se metio a la alberca

Hugh: aah hace mucho que no sentia algo tan agradable

Mei: saben que ya se que hacer

entonces se levanto y fue a donde estaba una radio y busco entre los discos

Hugh: sabes solo hay discos que se oian en 1990 no encontraras nada del 2013

Mei: ya lo se - entonces saco un disco de Bob Marley - pero si uno de estos exitos de Bob marley

Entonces puso la cancion y empezo a sonar

(Nota del autor: para entrar dentro de la historia de este capitulo por favor reprobusca la cancion " No mujer, no llores" de Bob Marley hasta que se se indique)

Manuel: baya al parecer sabes de buena musica

Mei: claro - entonces les dio unas copas- es un vino tinto que encontre para ustedes chicos -dandoselas-

Hugh y Manuel: gracias - tomandolas

Mei: y para nosotras Yellow un martini

Yellow: gra-gracia -tomandolo y sintiendose algo apenada-

Entonces Mei volvio a meterse y a relajarse seria 6 horas pues el tren pasada de el bosque verde al sur hacia cuidad verde donde daba vuelta hacia ciudad lavanda y cruzaba el oceano hacia hoen

Yellow: y Manuel-san como conociste a Hugh-kun y a Mei-sama

Manuel: pues ha hugh lo conoci cuando fui por mi primer pokemon al igual que mei

Hugh: si fuimos los primeros que calificamos para odtener nuestro primer pokemon

Mei: si Hugh califico por su determinacion, Manuel por su espiritu y yo pues ya vez

Hugh: sera porque le rogaste por mas de 2 horas a la profesora encina

Mei: hay mejor callate - acercandose a el y dandole una palmada -

Manuel: si aun lo recuerdo yo ese dia elegi a oshawott

Hugh: y yo a snivi para trolearte jaja -tomando algo de vino- ( ya lose Hugh en el manga tiene un oshawott pero yo lo cambien para que concuerde)

Mei: y yo al ultimo que quedaba tepig je -tomando su martini-

Manuel: si despues tuvimos nuestra primera batalla

Hugh: exacto yo te gane, y a mei

Mei: y yo perdi contra los 2

Manuel: si siempre supe que Hugh eras mas fuerte jeje

Hugh: despues nuestros caminos se separaron, mis padres me inscribieron al ejercito

Mei: yo fui a la escuela de cine

Manuel: y yo fui a hoen a ver a mi estupido padre - saliendosele una lagrima-

Mei: hay manuel ya te dije que lo superes y lo olvides -abrazandolo-

Yellow: si no te preocupes Manuel-san -abrazandolo de igual manera-

Hugh: bueno creo que ire por bocadillos -entonces se levanto y fue hacia la nevera

Hugh: que quieren esta nevera esta llena y con muchos alimentos

Manuel: yo quiero una hamburgesa

Mei: yo quisiera una ensalada de fruta

Yellow: em yo -algo nerviosa- unas bayas solamente o sino un coptel de frutas

Entonces en 5 minutos hugh creo todos esos alimentos

Manuel: baya nunca creria que despues de 10 años esto estaria tan tan

Hugh: comestible ?

Manuel: si como se conserva haci

Hugh: es tecnologia antigua pero mas avansada que no te puedo revelar

Manuel: esta bien pero esta delicioso

entonces los 4 entrenadores empesaron a comer sus alimentos

Yellow: saben estoy triste por nuestros pokemon que no pueden disfrutar y relagarse

Hugh: quien dijo que no -levantandose -

entonces abrio la puerta del otro bagon y salio otro bagon pero mas raro

tenia una gran pisina termal, y lugares para jugar con comida

Yellow: genial sacando a todos sus pokemons- vamos amigos disfruten

Mei: ustedes tambien -sacando su equipo-juegen

Hugh: amigos unanse a la diversion -liberandolos-

Manuel: amigos y pokemons de mis amigos unanse a la fiesta - liberando tanto a sus 3 pokemons como a los de sus amigos-

Hugh: ok volvamos a la piscina

Mei: ok

pero entonces un zorua, un porygon 2, un riolu y un pikachu vieron a sus entrenadores

Manuel: que pasa chicos

Mei: creo que quieren estar con nosotros

Manuel: bien porygon2 vamos

Hugh: zorua acompañame

Mei: riolu vamos

Yellow: chuchu a disfrutar

entonces los entrenadores y sus pokemons se metieron a la picina para regalarse

Mei: esto es estar en el paraiso -tomando de su vini-

Manuel: es casi imposible que hayan desechado esta hermosura

Hugh: despues de la creacion del alto mando Jhoto-Kanto y la firmada de la paz de este tren solo es usado por oficiales de alto rango

Yellow: entonces tu eres de alto rando verdad

Hugh: si

Entonces sono una voz

VOZ : acabamos de llegar a ciudad verde

Manuel: baya segun esto ya salimos de la zona de peligro

HUGH: si pero seria muy arriesgado salir

Manuel: tienes razon

Y haci pasaron 3 horas y ellos ya salieron de la picina y tomaban un cafe para no quedarese dormidos

Mei: ahh esto es aburrido

Hugh: ve el lado bueno hay internet

Mei: sino fuera por esto me hubiera vuelto loca

Manuel: chicos que es eso azul que se ve

Hugh: o si estamos a punto de..

VOZ: atencion entramos a el mar de Khanto

Manuel: wuao haci que este es el mar de noche

Hugh: si algo oscuro y tenebroso

Yellow: pero como

Hugh: con esto

entonces prendio las luces de arriba y ve relevo la tetrica escena era un panteon de viejos buques y navios barados y destruidos y algunos tanques con material radioactivo

Hugh: bienvenidos al panteon de la guerra de Khanto

Manuel: wuau -mirando cadaveres de personas entre los navio y algunos cadaveres de pokemon siendo comidos- esto es tetrico

Entonces manuel sintio como un brazo rodeo su brazo abrazandolo ( balgame la rebundancia)

Manuel: ye-yellow

Yellow- tengo mucho miedo Manuel-san - enterando su cara en su brazo-

Manuel: no hay de que preocuparse no nos aran daño

Mei: HAY QUE MIEDO HUG PROTEGEME - grito y abrazo a Hugh muy apacionadamente -

Hugh: tranquila no pasa nada -algo sonrojado-

Manuel: Hugh y porque el tren no es dañado

Hugh: por los eelectross

Manuel: que acaso hay de estos pokemon en kanto

Hugh: si fueron donados de Unova a Kanto y Hoen para la construcion de este tren ellos repelen los peligros

Manuel: genial pero sabes necesitare hablarle a mis amigos para vernos en Hoen

Hugh: claro * toma una laptop* dime el numero de tus amigo

entonces manuel le da el numero de Platina, Diamond,Pearl, Black, White, Ruby y Sapphire

Manuel: bien y como los llamaremos

Hugh: por un olograma

Manuel: como haremos eso

Hugh: mira en 1999 se instalaron una especie de camaras para reproducir ologramas en toda las casas en el caso de un ataque nuclear

Manuel: ok el gobierno es raro

Hugh: lose estas listo

manuel: listo

Casa berlitz

Platina dormia dulcemente en su cama y de repente

Olograma: antencion señorita berlitz despierte

Platina: que que diamond yo no -entonces vio el olograma- ok primero estaba haciendo el amor con diamond y ahora veo fantasmas

Olograma: somos de la agencia de seguridad y le queremos dar este mensaje

Entonces aparecen Hugh y Manuel

Platina: Manuel tu que rayos haces en un programa del gobierno

Manuel: o si platina como estas

Hugh: al grano ustedes 7 necesitamos que se reunan en el bosque de ciudad petalburg a las 500 horas

Platina: cuales 7

Hugh: estoy en linea con los otros 6 entrenadores que perdieron sus pokemons

Platina: espera mis pokemons estan bien porque si no te matare manuel

Manuel: tranquila estan en el bagon de atras divirtiendose

Platina: esta bien estare ahi pero dejenme dormir

Entonces el olograma de Manuel y hugh desaparece

Platina: que fastidio tendre que ir a Hoen lo bueno que tengo un jet para llegar alli jajaja

Devuelta en el tren

Manuel: bien todo listo ahora que hacemos

Hugh: sera mejor dormir

Manuel: si - entonces sintio una cabeza apoyada en su hombro - oh Yellow esta dormida Hugh dame una cobija para cobijarla

Hugh apcede y le da una

Manuel: sera un largo viaje -le empieza a dar sueño- creo que aguantare

Continuara...

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo tan raro

sin mas me despido hasta la proxima oportunidad.


End file.
